L'enfant oubliée
by patmolDH
Summary: Si l'élu n'était pas Harry Potter et que personne ne le savait.Et si c'était simplement une jeune fille qui était juste oubliée...premiers chapitre réecrits
1. Prologue

**L'enfant oubliée**

de patmolDH

_Prologue_

Mon nom? Il ne vous direz rien. Et à quoi vous servirait-il? Rien. Je ne suis personne. Juste une entitée parmie d'autres. Juste une inconnue dans la foule. Et si par le plus grand des hazard, ce n'était pas le cas, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous tuer.

Cependant l'usage veut que je me présente. Je vous conseille donc de tenir votre langue si vous voulez continuer de parler. Je m'appelle Alexandra Wena. Alexandra Liliane Wena Potter, plus précisément. Serdaigle de cinquième année, passant dans la classe supérieure.

Je vous entends déjà vous exclamez : « La fille d'Harry Potter! », ce à quoi je dois répondre oui mais aussi non. Bien que cet individu soit mon père, je ne suis pas sa fille. Une allergie aux roux et aux belettes, sûrement. Je ne permetterais à personne de croire qu'il y a un lien entre eux et moi, ce qui explique que je ne suis pas sa fille. Parce que s'il était mon père, il ne serait pas marié à Ginerva Weasley, ni le père de trois têtes rousses.

Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que je suis sa fille génétiquement parlant. Mais sa fille illégitime, ce qui explique mon amour inconditionnel pour ma 'belle-famille'. Mais cela importe peut car il ne le sait pas. Un détail, je vous direz. Honnêtement je ne suis pas pressé d'être montré du doigt et méprisé.

De plus j'ai déjà une famille. Peut-être pas très conventionnelle, mais une famille. Ma famille maternelle. Quand ma mère fut...dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de moi, ce sont eux qui m'ont sorti de là où j'étais. Ceux sont eux qui ont pris soin de moi. Ceux sont eux qui m'ont appris tout ce que je sais, et ce qu'ils n'ont pas pu, ils me l'ont permis. C'est ma famille. Même s'il y a quelques obligations, notamment niveau boulot...

Scolairement, je dirais que je me débrouille niveau note, première de promo mais bon je le crie pas sur les toits pas comme si quelqu'un sans soucier. Mais bon le comment du pourquoi de mes actes n'est pas plus intéressant. Je ne dirais que je suis plutôt le genre de personne invisible, celle que tout le monde voit sans la voir. Cette information pourra vous être utile.

Mais je ne pense pas que cela vous intéresse, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas très important. Je m'appelles donc Alexandra, mes amis pourraient m'appeller Alex mais je n'ai pas d'amis. C'est un concept de vie intéressant, me direz-vous et je vous réponds simplement que l'on fait pas toujours ce que l'on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

Ma vie est comme celle de centaines de personnes, seulement en ce jour mon monde vient d'être boulversé. Il se trouve que ces incompétents du ministère de la magie ont découvré par je ne sais quel moyen l'identité de mon pére biologique, mettant fin à ma petite vie rangée.


	2. Chapitre 1

**L'enfant oubliée**

_De patmolDH_

_Chapitre1 : Une nouvelle chez les Potter-Weasley_

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Je suis dans un bureau et je regarde un homme châtain clair aux yeux marron vert. Sans ciller, j'attends la suite de toute cette mascarade. Rien ne vient troubler le silence dont nous nous sommes enveloppés, à part les cris d'enfants qui montent par la fenêtre resté entrouverte.

Cependant, je dois avouer que je suis étonné. Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'arriver à tenir mon regard. Mais ce directeur – Mr Grant, Karl Grant si je me souviens bien - soutient et même me le rend. C'est un homme de caractère. Je suis entrain de penser qu'il n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il veut faire croire. Je hausse les épaules. Ce n'est q'un directeur d'orphelinat, mes réflexions n'ont pas lieu d'être. Cependant, peut-être est-ce son maintient ou la lueur tout au fond de ses yeux mais je pense que cet homme à connu la guerre. Mais à cela on peut se demander qui ne l'a pas connu pour les gens de notre génération. Personne. Je le sais bien pour avoir était un acteur principal de cette...guerre.

Une porte grince. Je tourne la tête quand je m'apercois que le regard de Grant fixe un autre point, et qu'un grand sourire éclaire son visage. Je regarde Alexandra Wena entrer calmement, le visage surpris quand elle croise mon regard. Elle referme la porte et vient s'assoir sur un fauteil à côté de moi. J'en profite pour l'observer. Ses longs cheveux ébène s'arrêtent à sa chute de reins, sa peau est pâle et ses yeux bleu-nuits lui donnent une allure de poupée de procelaine. Son corps fin appuyant cette hypothèse. Elle porte un vieux jean déchiré et un débardeur blanc. Un toussetement me sort de ma comtemplation.

« Bien » , fit le directeur de l'orphelinat coupant le silence ambiant. « Mr Potter, vous êtes là – si j'ai bien suivi - pour adopter notre Alex. Cependant, vous le savez sûrement, qu'une telle procédure est longue et ardue. Je ne peux faire une exception en vous accordant sa garde immédiatement. »

Je soupire fortement avant de tendre une lettre avec le seau du ministère de la Magie au directeur. Je trouve tout cela ridicule. Je suis sûr qu'elle est mieux ici. Mais bon quand le ministère ordonne on doit executer que l'on soit ou non sauveur de la population sorcière. Grant la saisis, curieux, et la déplie avec soin avant de la lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux allant de droite à gauche s'agrandissent.

« Je vois », reprit-il en soupirant. « Alors même le ministère de la magie en personne vous demande de prendre sous votre garde Alex en tenant compte du fait que vous êtes son père biologique. »

Cette annonce ne semble pas le réjouir. Enfin il n'est pas le seul, moi non plus ca ne me va pas! Il me semble que je serais au courant si effectivement j'avais un enfant dans la nature. C'est l'agitation de Alexandra qui me ramène la situation actuelle. Au renfort de grands gestes, elle semble expliquer quelque chose à Grant. Je ne l'ai pas dis? Elle est muette. Et je ne comprends pas le langague des signes. Un vrai bonheur en somme, non seulement j'apprends que j'ai une fille qui traîne dans la nature et je ne la comprends pas quand elle parle. Je regarde sans les voir réellement ses gestes.

_Point de vue de Karl Grant_

_**Et pourquoi? J'ai toujours vécue sans lui. Je suis très bien sans lui alors pourquoi je devrais partir?**_

Je me mords les lèvres. Alex a raison. Je ne vois pas pourquoi subitement Mr Potter se trouverait à charge de sa fille. Il n'a jamais montré quoique ce soit qui ressemble à de l'amour à Alex. Je suis contre. Cependant je ne peux désobéir. Ce serait trop risqué. Je fermes les yeux. Je l'aime comme ma propre gosse et je ne veux pour rien au monde qu'elle parte. Mais je n'ai pas le choix et je me déteste pour les mots que je dois prononcer.

« Alex, réunis tes affaires! Tu repars avec ton père! ».

Je vois ses yeux s'assombrir avant que son visage ne se ferme totalement. Elle m'en veut. Et elle n'est pas la seule. Moi aussi je m'en veux. Elle se lève et sors en claquant la porte. Je baisse les yeux. J'aimerais faire autrement.

« Mr Potter, je ne sais pas si vous savez ce qui vous attend, mais je préfère vous prévenir. ». Malgrè toute ma répugnance à ce qui se passe, je pense que quelques conseils seront utiles pour la survie de Mr Potter. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il connaisse réelement sa fille. « Alexandra a un caractère…bien à elle. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est muette que vous aurez la tâche la plus facile. », je fais une courte pause où je me mord la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'est pas évident de lui la décrire. Et surtout lui donner une ficelle pour pas qu'elle se rebelle trop fort. « Je vous conseille de ne pas être trop dur au début, et de ne pas la sous-estimée mais…cadrez-la vite », je conclus en me massant l'arrêt du nez. « Les papiers », fis-je en lui les tendant à contre-coeur.

Mr Potter les saisi, avant de les signer, sans aucun bruit. Seul le tic-tac de l'horloge murale résonne dans la pièce, je fronce les sourcils. Cette absence d'émotion ne fait peur. Je ne veux pas que Alex parte avec lui. Je vois bien qu'il ne le désire pas plus qu'elle. Cependant une petite voix me dit qu'elle sera enfin à sa place avec son père maintenant que sa mère ne peux plus s'en occuper. Mais j'aurais juste préfèrer qu'il ne se passe pas dix ans entre cet 'échange' de parents.

« Voilà », fit Mr Potter parlant pour la première fois en me laissant les duplicata. « Je crois que tout est en règle. ».

Nous nous levons en même temps pour se serrer la main mais avant que Mr Potter ne parte je le retiens par une ultime question. Je dois savoir si je me trompe sur le fait qu'il ne désire pas avoir Alex sous son toit.

« Mr Potter, veuillez excuser ma curiosité mais j'aimerai savoir : pour quelle raison l'adopter vous? ». Et je me surprends à espérer qu'il me dise que c'est parce que c'est sa fille.

« Ce n'est qu'une contrainte imposée par le ministère, rien d'autre », déclara-t-il d'une voix atone avant de sortir. « Et encore une chose. », fit-il sur le pas de la porte. « Ce n'est pas ma fille !».

Je grinçe des dents en entendant la réponse. Ca ne m'étonne pas outre mesure au vue du comportement du 'nouveau papa' mais j'aurais préféré pour Alex autre chose. Ma seule consolation est de savoir qu'ils ont le même caractère. Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre.

Ca va déménager chez les Potter !

Je me rassois en ouvrant un dossier rouge où plusieurs feuilles et photos s'échappent.Au boulot maintenant !

_Point de vue de Alexandra Wena_

Je pars en claquant la porte. Je sais qu'il n'y peux rien mais ca me rends folle d'aller avec mon père! Je monte rageusement les escaliers. Il se souvient de sa parternité bien tard. Mais ce n'est même pas pour ça qu'il m'adopté, c'est juste le ministère qui lui a imposé. Je soupire. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de lui. Je croise Yasinthe qui me regarde étonné. Il est vrai que la dernière fois où j'étais en colère remonte. Seulement là, je suis hors de moi. Mon père, ma seule famille, me considère comme un fardeau. Je serres les dents. Il va bien voir qui est une charge pour qui!

J'ouvre violament la porte de ma chambre. Voilà tout ce que je dois quitter pour une lubie du ministère! Je jure que s'il y a une commande envers le ministère j'en serais! On ne joue pas avec les gens comme ça! Loi ou pas! Je sors un sac de sous mon lit où je fourre mes affaires précipitament. J'entends un grattement contre ma porte. Mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je sais exactement qui c'est. Et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire de plus.

Yasinthe s'assois sur mon lit, me regardant jeter mes livres dans ma valise. Elle joue distrètement avec ses cheveux blonds, me sondant de ses yeux bleu-nuit. Les mêmes que les miens. Normal, elle est ma demi-soeur. Et oui! Non seulement je suis la fille du grand Harry Potter mais ma mère trouvant le temps long c'est trouvé un autre mec. Avec qui elle a eu une fille je vous le donne dans le mille. Et mon beau-père ne m'aime pas des masses. Ai-je déjà dis combien j'aime ma vie?

« J'ai vu ton père », commence-t-elle. Je stoppe mon geste. « Il est venu te chercher? Tu sais je suis contente pour toi. Depuis le temps que tu rêvais qu'il vienne te chercher! Et puis tu sais même si tu pars tu auras toujours une place ici! De plus tu continuras à bosser je suppose, donc on se reverra souvent. Tu es la meilleure tu sais. Même papa le dit. Et puis... », je la coupe en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

_**Ne pleure pas 'sinthe! Toi aussi tu vas me manquer mais je passerai souvent. Ce sera pas comme avant mais tu verras tout ira bien. Et puis je continurai à travailler. Tu l'as dit je suis la meilleure.**_

Je souris tristement. Je n'aime pas cette situation. Mais j'aime encore moins voir 'sinthe pleurer. Depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvées, on se n'est jamais séparé. Il est étrange de voir comment nous nous sommes rapprochés alors que rien ne nous reliés. Elle me regarde avec compréhension, avant de se lever en attrapant ma valise. Elle sors de ma chambre et je la suis, mon sac sur mon épaule.

En avant pour une nouvelle vie.

Que ca me plaise ou non!

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Je ferme la porte. Alors comme ça Miss Wena à un caractère fort. J'hausse un sourcil. Ceci est étonnant de la part d'une personne qui durant les cinq années a montré autant de caractère qu'un veracrasse. Par contre je n'ai pas réagi à la mention de son handicape. Celui-ci étant intervenu durant la fin de l'année scolaire, et Pomfresh bien qu'elle n'est pas comprit le pourquoi de la chose, m'a expliqué brièvement la situation et assuré que cela n'était que provisoire.

Je me retrouve face à face avec un jeune. C'est un jeune garcon, qui ne dois pas avoir plus de dix ou onze ans.

« C'est toi le papa d'Alex ? », demanda-t-il une voix sérieuse me fixant de ses yeux noisettes méfiants.

Je hoche la tête avec noncelance. Je ne vois pas trop ce que me veux ce microbe. Surtout qu'il me menacerait presque. Cependant ce simple geste suffit à changer du tout au tout le comportement du garçon. Il se mit à sautiller en riant de bonheur.

« Suis heureux pour Alex, elle va partir ! C'est bien pour elle ! », rit-il. « Elle sera mieux qu'ici! Elle sera enfin à sa place. ».

Je le regarde avec étonnement. Que veut-il dire?

« Au fait je m'appelle Matis! Je vous racompagne à la porte. Alex va nous retrouver. Elle est forte pour ça! », sa voix est innocente et pleine d'entrain.

Je le suivit naturellement en écoutant d'une oreille distrète son babilliage. Quand nous arrivons enfin dans le hall, Miss Wena s'y trouve avec un jeune fille blonde. Sa tête me dit quelque chose. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu à Poudelard. D'autres jeunes l'entourent. L'heure des 'au revoir' a sonné. Matis me laisse après un vague salut. J'en profite pour me rapprocher de cette jeune fille.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, il me semble », je commence. « A Poudelard, non ? Il y a quelques mois à peine. »

« En effet, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit le sujet que nous devons aborder », répondit avec aplomb la blonde, se lançant dans la discussion. « Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là seulement le sujet est Alex. Maintenant que vous êtes son tuteur légal, il me semble que la prochaine étape est de vous faire accepter. ».

« Vous semblez bien présomptueuse pour une moldue », je grinçe.

« Le monde n'est pas fait que de sorciers et de moldus, Mr. Cependant je pense que vous devriez être fixé car si jamais vous la blessez, vous serez étonné de tout ce que l'on nous apprend ici. Je ne sait pas comment vous considérez cela, cependant je ne peux me résigner à vous laisser tout gâcher. Mon conseil se résume à : ne la trahissais pas, ne fait pas de promesses que vous ne tiendrez pas. ».

« Qui êtes vous pour me faire la morale ? Me donner ses 'avertissements' ?», je claque en fronçant les sourcils, ne supportant plus ce sermon de la part d'une adolescente.

« Sa demi-sœur, Yasinthe, Mr Potter. », je cille « Nous sommes une grande famille. De plus à votre place j'apprécierai ces 'avertissements' », répliqua-t-elle en imitant l'adulte, « nous, nous en avons bavé avec elle. Sur ce à vous de voir. » , conclut-elle avant de se retourner vers Alex.

Les deux sœurs s'enlacèrent un bref instant, avant de se séparer. Alex bougea les mains, s'exprimant ainsi par le langage des signes.

_**Je ne veux pas partir, je veux rester avec toi, avec vous**_.

Yasinte prit les mains de la brune dans les siennes, les caressant doucement.

« Je le sais p'tite sœur, mais il le faut. Tu sais bien que tu le dois », souria-t-elle tristement. « Tu vas me manquer. ».

_**Toi aussi tu vas me manquer**_ fit Alex en libérant ses mains

- « Mais crois pas te débarrasser de moi et des autres comme ça. La semaine prochaine, pour ton anniversaire, on fera une fête. Et crois-le ou non, tu y est convié et gare à toi si tu viens pas », murmura Yasinthe.

Les deux sœurs s'embrassèrent encore une fois, marquant notre départ « c'est l'heure de manger leur soupe immonde », souffla la blonde et un clin d'œil qui firent rire doucement la muette. Durant tout cet échange, je reste en retrait, observant la tendresse ainsi que la tristesse de cet échange. Une fois que la blonde fut partie, je réduis la malle d'un coup de baguette, avant de la mettre dans une de mes poches.

Cela fait je sortis, direction de la maison, sans un regard ou mot pour la jeune fille qui me suivit. Ma nouvelle fille, la nouvelle Potter.

_Point de vue de Alexandra Wena_

Je suis à distance mon 'père'. Je remonte mon sac sur mon épaule. Ca fait un moment qu'on marche. Mais je fais attention au chemin. Comme ça je pourrai retourner facilement à l'orphelinat. Je lui suis reconnaissante d'un certain côté pour cela. Nous remontons James's Street puis tournons vers Little Street pour nous arrêter devant la première maison. C'est une maison recouverte de lierre à l'aspect chaleureuse. Mon regard dériva sur la boîte aux lettres où on peut lire _Potter-Weasley. _Cela confirme ce que je pense. Voici ma nouvelle maison.

Je reste un instant à contempler mon nouveau chez moi. Me voici devant un tournant de ma vie. Je le sais bien. Puis je remarque que Harry traverse le jardin avant rentre dans la maison. Docilement, je le suis dans la maison. Il traverse la maison, me faisant visiter rapidement la demeure. J'écoute attentivement ces indications tout en le suivant. Nous traversons ainsi le rez de chaussée et le premier étage avant de monter encore un étage. Devant moi se dresse le grenier. Je souris intérieurement. Je m'étais bien rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas de chambre de libre. Ce dernier est divisé en deux parties : une où s'entassaient diverses choses, et une autre par une pièce. Harry entre dans cette dernière, je m'y engouffre à sa suite.

La pièce est peu meublée : un lit au ras du sol à côté de la fenêtre basse et une étagère couvrant tout un pan de mur. C'est assez spartiate. Mais l'idée de dormir sous le toit me plaît bien. Et puis comme ça je ne verrai pas les Potter Juniors en continu. Mon 'partenel' sort ma valise avant de lui rendre sa taille normale d'un coup de poignet. Je pose mon sac par terre. Après quelques amménagements, cette pièce sera tout a fait agréable. Je me tourne vers lui pour lui communiquer mon idée. Seulement il ne comprend pas mon language. Je me baisse pour prendre une feuille et un crayon.

« Cette pièce est votre espace personnel dans cette maison. », fit Harry après avoir lu mon message. « Vous êtes libre de faire tout ce que vous y désirez. Le diner est servi à 18 heures précises. ».

Et il partit. J'observe quelques instants la porte. Ainsi c'est comme ça qu'il compte me traiter? J'hausse les épaules, tant qu'il me laisse en paix ca me va. Je me tourne vers mon sac et commence à ranger mes affaires.

D'un coup de baguette je transforme un bout de bois en une petite commode, pour ranger mes vêtements, mes livres iront sur l'étagère. Je repense à tout ce qui vient de se passer. Ce matin je me levai encore dans ma chambre sans imaginer une seconde que mon 'père' vienne me chercher. Il est vrai que plus jeune j'ai souvent voulu qu'il vienne me chercher. Seulement ce n'était pas par obligation. Beaucoup de choses ont changés depuis ce temps.

Je sais aussi qu'au dîner je ne pourrais pas échapper aux Potters Juniors et à l'épouse outragée. Quoi de plus normal! Je suis la preuve que son mari ne lui a pas été fidèle. J'esquisse un sourire. Le héros n'est pas aussi parfait que tout le monde se le laisse entendre. Je suis le grain de sable dans sa botte. De plus mes rapports avec les Potters Juniors ne sont pas les plus amicaux. Disons que le premier jour je n'ai pas cédé à leur caprice à savoir à leur laisser mon compartiment, ca ne leur a pas plû. J'aurais dû leur laisser je pense avec du reclus. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, donc ils ne m'apprécient pas. De plus eux aussi sont directement touché par la 'reconnaissance' de paternité de leur père vis-à-vis de moi. Bref je sens que je vais m'amuser.

Je fais tourner ma baguette dans ma main. Je réfléchi à comment arrangé ma chambre. D'un coup je nettoie les poutres et le lambri de la pente du toit, je colore en bleu pâle les murs restants et fais apparaître de la moquette crème et une table basse en bois. Je souris. J'aime le résulat. Cependant il manque quelque chose. Je fais apparaître un miroir derrière ma porte. Maintenant c'est parfait. Je me coiffe rapidement en prenant ma baguette comme pique pour mon chignon. Je me retourne encore une fois pour admirer ma nouvelle chambre. Encore heureux que je sois en second cycle et que je puisse faire usage de la magie.

Je regarde ma montre. Il est bientôt l'heure. Je descends lentement mon escalier pour aller dans la salle de bain pour me laver les mains. Je suis un peu nerveuse. Je ne sais pas comment réagir devant eux. Je m'observe un instant dans le miroir. Tout ira bien. Je reprends contenance. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des doutes. Je me dirige vers la cuisine où des cris de mécontentement s'échappent. J'hésiste à ouvrir la porte de la cuisine. C'est mon dernier rempart devant eux. J'inspire un bon coup. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur d'eux car ils ne sont rien pour moi.

J'entre dans la pièce et le silence se fait. Je prends place autour de la table tout en ignorant les regards plus ou moins hostile de ma nouvelle famille. Une fois assise, je les regarde, les affrontant. Je regarde tour à tour les rouquins qui avaient un air qui ne les carctérise pas. Seul mon 'père' semble se désinterrésser totalement de la situation. Et intérieurement je souris. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

Je me fixe sur Ginerva Potter anciennement Weasley. Merlin sais que je hais cette femme. Et au vue de sa tenue j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque : droite comme un piquet, ses traits déformés par la répugnance, ses yeux bleus glacés. Tout porte à croire que si elle avait eu le choix elle ne m'aurait jamais sortie de mon orphelinat. Au moins nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

Je passe ensuite à Nathaniel Harry Potter-Weasley : Griffondor passant en sixième année à Poudelard, poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch, une des personnes qui s'est juré de me pourrir la vie. Ses yeux marrons me fusillent me démontrant qu'il pouvait facilement me haïr plus, et le léger rictus qui apparaît sur son visage me fait bien comprendre que je vais en baver. Pas que je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Viens ensuite sa soeur jumelle, Eléonore Ginerva Potter-Weasley : Griffondor de la même année que son jumeau, poursuiveuse, qui elle aussi fait tout pour me pourrir la vie. Elle arborde la même expression que son jumeau mais en plus accentué. Rien d'étonnant.

Il ne reste plus que le dernier membre de la famille, un petit garçon, aussi roux que les autres, mais ses yeux verts pâle reflétent juste un étonnement poli comme s'il il n'avait pas tout compris. Mickaël Arthur Potter-Weasley, Griffondor passant en cinquième année, attrapeur de prodige.

Le repas débute dans une ambiance tendue, seuls les bruits des couverts la rompent. Je mange tranquillement et je m'apercois bien vite que les jumaux brûlent de s'exprimer ouvertement. Ou plûtot de cracher sur moi. Soudain Eléonore se leva, j'hausse un sourcil, peu étonnée :

« C'est pas normal qu'une étrangère vienne ici ! », crie-t-elle « De plus elle se fait passer pour l'une des nôtres, cette infirme ! Elle nous couvre de honte comme si t'avais pu tromper maman, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait ici ! Qu'elle retourne dans son orphelinat miteux ! Rien que sa vue me rend nauséeuse ! », finit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas rageur.

Je ne demande que ça figures-toi. Je ne dis rien durant sa tirade. Qu'aurais-je à dire? Qu'elle se trompe? De tout façon je n'ai rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensent. On me dit d'aller à un endroit, j'y vais point. Et puis de tout facon, ils ne me comprennent pas. Ils ne connaissent pas le language des signes.

Eléonore fut vite suivi de sa mère qui m'assasina du regard une dernière fois, et de son jumeau. Et Harry lui continue de manger. J'aimerai lui crier s'il se sent concerné par tout ca. Car à la base c'est lui le responsable. Il n'avait qu'a garder son pantalon fermé. Je serres les dents. Il se fiche de moi. Il ne m'acceptera jamais. Je me lèves. Tout cela m'a coupé l'appétit. Les poings serrés je sors de la maison. J'ai d'autres choses à faires que de regarder mon 'père' mangé comme s'il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

Cependant je manquai le regard inquiet de mon demi-frère qui est le seul soutient que je n'aurais jamais dans cette demeure.

_Point de vue de Mickaël Potter-Weasley_

Les journées s'écoulent, se ressemblent toutes. Papa vague à ses occupations tranquillement tout en étant assez présent pour nous. Je suis d'ailleurs dans son bureau. Je le regarde préparer ses cours. Il relève le tête de temps en temps pour me sourire. Il sait très bien que j'ai juste besoin de la présence d'une personne et pas de discussion. J'ai toujours aimé aller dans son bureau. Il y a une impressionante bibliothèque et même que tata Hermione s'extasie toujours dessus quand elle vient, il y a aussi plein d'objets bizarres contre les forces du mal. Mais moi ce que je préfère c'est le banc sous la fenêtre. J'aime y réfléchir. Papa est toujours le même avec nous. Cependant je ne comprends pas son attitude avec Alexandra. Il semble la tolèrer sans lui montrer le moindre signe d'affection.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ma nouvelle soeur, elle m'intrigue beaucoup. Elle reste enfermé dans sa chambre ou est dehors. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fais mais ni papa ni maman ne semblent en tenir compte. Elle semble calme mais moi j'ai bien vu qu'elle se retenais pour ne pas répondre aux jumeaux les rares fois où ils arrivent à la pièger. Peut-être est-ce juste de la pitié mais quand je la vois seule, en train de lire, enfermé dans sa bulle, mon coeur se serre. Je voudrais apprendre le language des signes mais je n'ai pas trouvé de livres sur ce sujet. De plus je ne suis pas sûr que maman soit enchantée par cela.

Une sonnerie me fit redresser la tête. Je me leves pour aller voir de qui il s'agit. Papa ne bouge pas me voyant y aller. J'ouvres la porte et je tombe dans les bras du nouveau venu.

« Oncle Remus », je m'écris. La personne que j'aime le plus après mes parents. Il a beau être un lycantrophe je ne connais pas de personne plus gentille.

Il rit doucement alors que j'entends du bruit venant d'en haut. Elé et Nath apparaîssent essouflés, un grand sourire sur leurs visages. Papa arrive aussi, les yeux brillants. Remus est un peu le père qu'il n'a jamais eu.

_Point de vue de Remus Lupin_

Je souris doucement. J'aime venir chez les Potter. Je m'installe dans un fauteuil en parlant avec Harry. Ses enfants nous suivent et comment à babiller en racontant plusieurs anecdotes. Ginny arrive avec le thé. Je la remercie avant de rire à la blague de Nath. Mickaël est assis par terre à côté de mon fauteuil rirant lui aussi. Il participe aussi à la discussion mais pas avec le même enthousiasme que les jumeaux. Il est toujours était plus calme, il me fait un peu penser à moi plus jeune.

Mais au bout d'un moment, je me sens observé. Je léves les yeux et aperçoit une jeune fille du même âge que les jumeaux assise dans les escaliers. Rapidement je capte son regard et je m'aperçois de quelque chose d'étrange. La bête au fond de moi ne gronde plus, ne cherche pas à s'enfuir, à s'affirmer en cette période d'approche de la pleine lune. Cette présence si oppressante que personne ne peut comprendre, disparait, s'apaise. Le loup reconnait cette jeune fille frêle comme…son maître. Cette impression était bien trop étrange pour le décrire par de simples mots, comme si pendant toutes ces années j'avais cherché quelque chose et que ce n'était que maintenant que je le comprenait.

Perdu dans ses yeux bleus nuits, je ne reviens dans la réalité que quand Elé renifle d'agacement. Je vois Nath lever les yeux au ciel et Mickaël se tendre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

« Viens ici ! », fit Harry de manière neutre avant de reprendre plus joyeusement. « Voici Rémus Lupin, un ami de la famille. »

D'un geste souple, la jeune fille se leve de la marche avant de descendre puis se plante devant moi. Je l'observe rapidement. Elle a les mêmes cheveux que Harry, même s'ils semblent plus disciplinés à cause de leur longueur. Elle est frêle me faisant penser à mon 'neveu' préféré. Seuls ses yeux sont différents. Bleus nuits. Ils me font penser à ceux de Siruis. Mais ce qui me saute aux yeux c'est qu'elle n'est pas une Weasley, elle ne peut donc être la fille de Harry. Mais dans ce cas-là que faisait-elle ici? Je lui souris en lui demandant doucement :

« Enchanté, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? ».

J'entends les jumeaux pouffer. Mais en voyant que cette jeune inconnue ne réponds pas je tente de faire un trait d'humour. Elle est surment intimidé.

« Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? », je demande un sourire au lèvres. Mais je n'obtiens pas l'effet escompté.

Je vis la jeune fille serrer la machoîre et ses poings, me défiant d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Je la regarde avec étonnement. Je ne lui pose qu'une question. Des ricanements sur le côté me font me retourner et observer avec aberration le reste de la famille. Les jumeaux arbordant des airs mauvais qu'il ne leur avait jamais vus, ricanent. Les autres semblaient impassibles mais cela n'était vrai que pour Harry. Ginny que j'ai toujours considéré comme une personne malicieuse se retient de rejoindre Eléonore et Nathaniel, alors que qu'un pli soucieux barré le front de Mickaël.

Le loup en moi gronde de nouveau, contre pour la première fois ce que je considére comme ma famille. L'approche de la pleine lune renforçant son emprise sur moi, je la sens essayer de prendre le contrôle. Je livre un combat intérieur, m'opposant contre le loup. Je ne veux pas leurs faire du mal alors que lui il ne veux que ça. Mais il ne se contenterait pas de les mordre, non, il les turai. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça.

Ce fut une sonnerie qui me permit de clore ce combat. Mickaël bondit de sa place pour aller ouvrir, me donnant l'impression de fuir la pièce. Il revient quelques instants plus tard avec un jeune garçon aux yeux noisette. Ce dernier s'élança sur Alex en riant.

« Suis content de te revoir », souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de la jeune fille puis semblant réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce il se retourna vers les autres occupants. « Bonjour, excusez mon emportement. Je m'appelle Matis Lenitting, Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis venu voir ma cousine », dit-il calment son regard marron défiant quiconque de réagir négativement. « Tu me montres ta chambre ? », reprit-il en regardant Alex, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Après que les deux cousins soient montés, je me racle la gorge. Le combat que je viens de mener m'a épuisé. Je prends ma cape en me relevant. Il est temps pour moi de partir. Face au regard interrogateur de mon presque neveu, je fis d'une voix apaisante :

« On m'attend, Merci pour le thé Ginny ».

Cette dernière hoche la tête. Harry, pour sa part, se leve et m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Arrivés sur le pas de la porte, il se passe une main nerveusement dans sa tignasse noire avant de soupirer doucement. Ce geste me fis sourire doucement.

« Tu ressembles vraiment à James quand tu fais ça », je souffle. « Qui est-elle? ».

« Alexandra... », commenca Harry.

« C'est ta fille n'est-ce pas? », je le coupe. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. « Enfin je suppose que tu n'allais pas nous la cacher éternellement. ».

Harry rougit comme un enfant prit en faute avant de bégayer lamentablement mais mon rire le coupa.

« Vraiment comme ton père ! Bon on se voit demain chez les Malfoy », je conclu avant de partir « Au fait, ta nouvelle protégée, je…j'ai l'impression que c'est le calme avant la tempête, une intuition de vieux loup. ».

Harry me souris puis ferme la porte. Mais moi je fronce les sourcils. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre mais il semblerait qu'elle soit sa fille. Je l'ai senti, comme quoi même la lycanthropie peut avoir des bons côté. J'espère juste que Harry sait se qu'il fait. Cette Alexandra me semble bien plus dangeureuse que l'on pourrait le ce ne sont que des suppositions. Je remonte le col de ma cape avant de me diriger vers une ruelle anbonnée pour transplaner. J'approfondirai tout ça demain lors de l'union des familles Potter-Malfoy. Je souris.

Si James le savais il en serait malade.

_Point de vue de Matis Lenitting_

Nous arrivons dans la chambre d'Alex. Mais à peine arrivé, mon regard est tout de suite attiré par le matelas de fortune, et l'étroisesse de la chambre. Comme toujours, elle a réussi à la faire paraître plus grande et agréable. Mais je doute qu'elle est trouvé dans cet état...

Je secoue la tête. Il y a quelque chose de plus important qui m'inquiète. Je sais très bien que j'ai imterrompu quelque chose en arrivant. Alexandra n'est pas respecté. Elle est la dernière personne qui devrait connaître ça. Je me souviens quand elle est arrivé chez nous, à l'orphelinat, elle ressemblait à un animal traqué. Son regard était fuyant et elle semblait avoir peur de nous. Je n'ai jamais ce qu'était sa vie avant mais je ne pense pas que cela soit très plaisant. Contrairement à nous, elle n'a pas été 'recruté' comme nous à la naissance. C'est une des raisons qui font qu'elle n'a jamais aimé l'organisation.

Notre orphelinat n'est qu'une couverture. Nous sommes l'organisation. Comme nos parents sont souvent en mission, il est plus partique de tous nous regrouper pour nous former. Nous suivons un entraînement quotidiennement et personnellement c'est plus une habitude. C'est normal. Mais Alex, elle est arrivée plus tard. L'entraînement, elle ne l'a jamais percu comme nous. Mais il est vrai qu'elle a vite dépassé tout le monde malgrè son retard important. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas eu les mêmes cours que nous. C'était surtout pour en faire le meilleur élément.

Et moi je trouve inacceptable que notre meilleur élément dépérisse ici. Elle n'est pas la dernière des bâtarde, et il serait temps qu'ils s'en rendent compte. C'est pour ça que quand elle se tourne vers moi, mes sourcils sont fronçés.

_**Que se passe-t-il?**_

« Il se passe que tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire! », j'énonce un fait. Un simple fait. Je la vois soupirer.

_**Et comment penses-tu que je pourrais leur expliquer mon point de vue? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublier je suis muette! De plus je n'attends rien d'eux. Si je peux agir à ma guise, ça me suffit.**_

Je la regarde gravement. Elle se cherche des excuses. Je sais très bien qu'elle souffre de cette situation malgrè tout.

_**Pourquoi es-tu venu?**_

« Pour t'apporter un dossier! », je souris « Et puis pour te rappeller que demain on fête ton anniversaire ».

Elle souris doucement.

_**Vous me l'avez répéter je ne sais combien de fois ce matin. Je ne suis pas si étourdide!**_Elle fait semblant d'être énervé mais je sais bien qu'elle s'amuse. _**Pourquoi on ne l'a pas donné ce matin?**_

Je regarde le dossier sur la table que je viens de poser. J'hausse les épaules. Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Je lui envoie un regard plein d'imcompréhension.

- « Aucune idée! Au fait t'as demandé à ton géniteur pour demain? ».

Elle fit non de la tête avant de se plongé dans le dossier. Je la regarde froncer les sourcils. Curieux je me met à lire à l'envers – technique qui se révéle plus pratique que l'on ne le croit – et à mon tour je fronce les sourcils. Un assasinat. Je sais très bien qu'elle est douée pour ce genre de choses mais je sais aussi qu'elle n'aime pas ça.

Je la vois se passé une main sur le visage, lasse. Ce n'est pas une misson qu'il lui faut . Non c'est une fête. Je me léves après lui avoir dit que je m'occupe de tout pour la fête. Elle hoche la tête, absente. J'entreprens alors de chercher son père. Après tout il faut bien qu'elle l'autorisation d'y aller où au moins un semblant d'autorisation. Parce que je sais très bien que quelque soit sa réponse, ca m'empêchera pas Alex de venir.

Je le trouve dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le repas. Me raclant la gorge pour annoncer ma présence, je l'observe se retourner,et ses deux verts qui traduisent sa surprise.

« Excusez-moi Mr, mais il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous demander », je commence hésitant. Après tout c'est un peu délicat de lui demander ça.

« Et de quoi s'agit-il ? », fait doucement l'adulte.

« Et bien…tous les ans on fait une fête à l'orphelinat. ». Je me mords légèrement la lèvre inférieure marquant une légère pause,je ne sais pas si je dois préciser la cause. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que Alex apprécirai. De plus je viens de me souvenir qu'ils ne doivent sûrement connaître la date de son vrai anniversaire c'est-à-dire demain. Je crois qu'elle avait dit que c'était en décembre la date qu'elle a donné. Donc motus et bouche cousue. « Cette fête…Alex pourrait y venir ? ».

« Et quand serait cette fête ? », reprend-t-il. Il semble plus amusé qu'autre chose par ma démarche.

« Demain soir », je souffle.

« Hmm… », réfléchi-t-il en se grattant le menton. « Nous ne sommes pas libres demain soir mais », rajoute-t-il en voyant ma mine dépité, « s'il n'y a pas de limites d'heure il serait possible qu'elle puisse s'y rendre après ».

Un grand sourire éclaire mon visage. Je suis si content. Après l'avoir remercier à renfort d'exclamations de joie, je sors de la pièce. Il faut que je préviens Alex. Mais je tombe en arrière. Je viens de heurter Alex qui se retrouve aussi sur les fesses. Mais je ne me départ pas de mon sourire. J'en profite pour lui sauter dessus.

« Alex ! C'est super ! Ton père veut bien que tu viennes! », je m'exclame. Mais quand je vois son air sérieux, je fronce les sourcils. Je me reléves rapidement l'interrrogant du regard.

_**Matis je ne le sens pas. J'ai un vrai mauvais pressentiment. Ne retourne pas là-bas!**_

Et je sens mon sang se glacer. Ses intuitions sont souvent verifiées.

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Je suis Mathis dans le couloir, et je ne pu empêcher de laisser un micro sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres quand je les vis tous les deux par terre, Mathis en train de crier sa joie. Puis Alex agite ses bras dans tout les sens. Je soupire. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il disent. Cependant je les vis rapidement devenir sérieux. Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir vu quiconque de cet âge aussi sérieux. Curieux je me demande au jeune garçon ce qu'elle avait dit :

« Elle dit qu'elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Il semblerait que nous soyons en danger. », répondit-il sommairement d'une voix soucieuse.

Honnêtement quand il me dit ça, j'hausse les épaules. Je ne crois pas en la divination. Même si une prophétie m'a dicté toute ma vie ou en tout cas une bonne partie, les pressentiments ne sont rien que de la foutaise. Cependant leur air grave m'inquiéte légèrement bien qu'il me laisse surtout perplexe. Un orphlinat n'a rien à craindre. Rien. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille plus pour rassurer Mathis qu'elle. Elle ne peut pas décament croire à ça.

« Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? Il n'y a aucune raison d'être inquiète », je souffle doucement, seulement ses yeux profonds me troublèrent. Une réalité me frappe. Elle a réellement peur. « Il ne se passera rien. Je te le promets. ». Deux yeux me fixent, pénétrant mon âme, l'air de chercher la vérité. Il est vrai que je dis plus ses paroles pour la rassurer mais de toute façon il ne se passera rien. Il faut juste qu'elle le comprenne « Il ne se passera rien. Je te l'assure. ».

Ma dernière affirmation semble la rassurer. Je retourne dans la cuisine quand le conseil de sa demi-soeur me revient. _Ne la trahissez pas, ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne tiendrez pas. _J'hausse les épaules. Que pourrait-il bien arriver à un orphelinat de quartier? Rien. Honnêtement je ne pense pas m'être beaucoup avancer.

_Point de vue de Ginny Weasley_

Il exactement 7h30 et nous sommes attendus au manoir Malfoy dans une demi-heure. Tout irait bien si on était prêt. Seulement ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis actuellement occupé à reprendre l'ourlet de la robe d'Eléonore. D'un coup de main expert je coupe le fil. J'ai enfin fini. J'observe avec fierté ma fille dans sa robe rouge foncé. Cette robe lui va à ravir. Je l'aide ensuite pour les derniers détails de sa coiffure. Comme cela elle est parfaite. Je la trouve rayonnante. Dans sa robe moulante en haut mais évasive sur le bas, ses formes sont parfaitement mises en valeur. Ses cheveux rous sont relevés élégament de sa nuque sous forme de chignon. Son léger maquillage fait ressortir ses yeux chocolat.

Satisfaite, je lisse ma robe rouge elle aussi. Et c'est en lui tenant mon bras que nous descendons l'escalier. Les exclamations des garçons me font sourire. Il est vrai que leur soeur est très élégente. Je sens des bras me prendre par derrière. Harry. Un large sourire éclaire mon visage. Il me chuchote qu'il trouve ma robe très belle et qu'il a hâte de me la retirer. Je me retourne pour l'embrasser. Un baiser plein de promesses. Je m'éloigne de lui pour l'admirer. Il est manifique dans sa robe rouge, les cheveux en bataille.

Je me retourne vers nos enfants. Mickaël porte, comme Harry, la robe traditionnelle des Potter. Nath lui a une robe ouverte qui donne sur un ensemble -pantalon et chemise- noir. Ils sont tous les deux très beau, tout comme leur soeur. Puis je me tourne vers la dernière personne présente. Alexandra. Elle porte simplement une robe de Harry. Elle l'a ajusté à sa taille.

Je hausse les épaules. Je vois pas pourquoi elle vient avec nous. Après tout ce n'est qu'un imposteur. Harry ne m'a jamais trompé. Elle n'a pas sa place ici alors encore moins dans une cérémonie officielle nous concernant. Si ca n'avait tenue qu'à moi, elle ne serait jamais venu chez nous. Honnêtement je trouve ca pitoyable de sa part de se faire passer pour sa fille. Elle a même réussit à avoir le soutient du ministère. Ce n'est qu'une manipulatrice avide de célébrité.

Je pose ma main sur le porteloin que Harry vient de tendre. Direction le manoir Malfoy!

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Je soupire. Pansy m'a désigné d'office pour acceuillir les invités, et je patiente entre deux invités. Mais ce qui m'agace le plus c'est que les seuls qui manquent sont les Potter. Je sais que la ponctualité n'a jamais été leur fort mais quand même ils sont les principaux concernés! Puis je les vois. Je regarde encore une fois mon reflet dans le miroir avant de lisser ma robe. Il ne sera pas dit qu'un Malfoy n'est pas impeccable.

J'ouvre la porte galament et je suis surpris de trouver six personnes au lieu de cinq.

- « Alors Potter, toujours à se faire désirer ? », je commence.

« Alors Malfoy, toujours aussi impatient ? », répliqua Potter.

« Ne me confond pas avec toi, Griffondor! », je reprends amusé. « Bienvenu dans mon humble demeure. Mrs Potter-Weasley », je lui fais un baise-main « Eléonore », je fais de même pour la fille, « Nataniel, Mickaël », je me tourne vers la charmante inconnue qui les accompagne « et ? ».

« Alexandra », énonca Potter. J'hoche la tête. Je crois bien Potty que nous devons discuter car la ressemblance entre vous deux est réellement troublante.

« Enchanté », je fis.

Elle me réponds en faisant une référence. Je la trouve bien élévée mais je me demande bien pourquoi elle ne daigne pas parler. C'est à ce moment que ma femme arriva dans une robe verte serpentard qui lui va à la perfection avec plusieurs volants. Je souris. Elle est vraiment belle. Et je sens une bouffé de satisfaction car elle est ma femme

« Ah vous voici enfin ! Potter », salue-t-elle d'une voix perchée. Leur retard l'a angoissé, sa voix est toujours perchée dans ce cas-là. « La cérémonie est sur le point de commencer. On attend plus que vous ! ».

« Après vous », fis-je en invitant nos hôtes à se rendre à la salle de cérémonie. Mais je retiens Potter. Il faut qu'il m'explique qui est exactement cette Alexandra.

Je rejoins avec Potter les autres. Je fronce les sourcils. Alors Potter à deux filles officiellement. Il va falloir modifier le rituel. Notre entrée fait cessé toutes les discusions. Sans hésistation, je monte sur l'estrade avant de me tourner vers mes invités, Potter sur les talons. Je repère mon parrain à côté des Goyles et des Crabbes sur la gauche. Les Weasley, Longdubat, Lupin eux semblent préférer les fenêtres à droite. Mais tous abordent la même expression : un visage grave mais une excitation contenue lisible. Aujourd'hui les Potter et les Malfoy vont liés leur familles!

Je me râcle la gorge. Le moment est venu.

« Par Merlin et ses descendants que la magie nous ouvres ses portes », je récite. Les rituels ancêtraux suivent des régles très strictes. « De part mon sang et ma magie que ses lieux trouvent la grâce. Qu'il en soit ainsi ! ». Je m'entaille la paume de la main avec un poignard pour clore sette incantation. Je viens d'invoquer la magie. Ma plaie cicatrise magiquement quelques secondes plus tard, signe que la magie est présente. L'ancienne magie a été oublié car liée au sang elle fut décrété trop dangeureuse. Seulement c'est la seule manière d'invoquer la magie.« Cette décision est la nôtre. Nous agissons pour le maintient de nos familles, symboles de l'ancienne magie dans ce pays », je reprends « Les familles de sang pur se raréfient, le métissage permettant à la magie de garder ses droits. Cependant la pureté est indispensable pour le contrôle de la magie des premiers temps. Nombreux parmis nous le savent, mais le besoin passe avant tout. Afin de garder en notre pouvoir cette magie oubliée, nous les familles Potter-Weasley et Malfoy annoncons une alliance. ».

« Par alliance, nous entendons mariage entre nos deux clans », éclaire Potter.

_Point de vue de Yasinthe Wena_

J'observe autour de moi, un sourire au lèvres. Tout est parfait! Nous avons enfin fini de préparer la salle pour la fête d'anniversaire d'Alex. Tout y est : du buffet aux décorations en passant par la sono, le gâteau et les cadeaux. Il ne manque plus que Alex. Les plus jeunes commencent à danser. Je tombe sur Mathis qui fait une blague en faisant de grands gestes. Si grands qu'il se destabilise et tombe pas terre. J'éclate de rire comme les autres et Mathis lui-même.

La seule pensée que j'ai à l'instant c'est que j'aimerais que ca continue infiniment. Ca et que Alex arrive rapidement pour profiter avec nous.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

« Ce mariage, scellant par-là notre alliance, réunira nos héritiers respectifs. Cette union concerne l'héritier des Malfoy :Muriel Malfoy ». Muriel s'avanca jusqu'à arriver ma hauteur. « Et à ma fil… », continu Potter.

« A une des filles des Potter-Weasley », je coupe en ignorant superbement le regard noir de Potter. « Ainsi l'ancienne magie sera maintenue. ». Eléonore a la mâchoire serré et Alexandra un air perdu. Visiblement elle n'était pas au courant. Je retiens un soupir en voyant Eléonore. T'es décue ma petite? Je retiens un rictus. Tu es peut-être jolie mais ca ne te donne pas le droit de tout avoir!

Je me tourne vers Muriel. Je le regarde avec fierté. C'est mon fils et un Malfoy. Je lui tends le poignard que j'ai utilisé il y a quelques instants. Montre qui tu es mon fils! Je le regarde la prendre et s'avancer. J'ai parler avec lui de ce 'mariage' arrangé et il se trouve qu'il ne soit pas contre. Jamais je lui aurait imposer et même si j'ai été surpris, il a accepté. Sans hésistation il s'entaille la main avant de serrer le poing pour faire tomber quelques gouttes de son sang.

« Moi, Muriel Draco Malfoy, héritier de la famille Black-Malfoy par mon père et de la famille Parkison par ma mère, fait le serment devant cette assemblée de m'unir à l'une des héritières Potter. », prononce-t-il avant de tracer de sa main ensanglantée dans la paume droite des deux filles Potter la rune signifiant la promesse d'une union future. Une fois fait, il déclare : « Que mon sang me soit témoin et la magie juge de mon serment ! ».

A cet instant je me senti fier. Il a parfaitement réalisé sa partie du rituel. Je le regarde passer le poingnard à Eléonore. De même, elle s'entailla la main faisant tomber son sang sur celui de Muriel.

« Moi, Eléonore Ginerva Potter, fille légitime des Potter-Weasley possédant le sang des Potter par mon père et celui des Weasley par ma mère, fait le serment devant cette assemblée de m'unir avec Muriel Draco Malfoy si tel est son choix. ». Elle traçe dans la paume droite de Muriel une rune à l'allure compliquée. « Que mon sang soit mon témoin et la magie juge de ce serment ! ».

Je remarque avec satisfaction qu'elle a parfaitement modifié le rituel tout comme Muriel. Elle passe en suite le poignard à Alexandra pour clore le rituel. Je remarque n'est en moins qu'elle sourit cruellement à sa soeur. Alexandra regarde gravement la dague, l'air de réfléchir. Puis elle s'entaille la main après un regard moqueur à Eléonore. Elle fait tomber son sang sur celui de Muriel et de sa soeur. Puis elle s'ouvrit les poignets d'un coup. Je fronce les sourcils. Que compte-t-elle faire? Ce n'est pas le rituel. Elle baisse les mains pour que son sang lui couvre les mains. Je devrais intervenir et je le veux, mais je n'arrive pas à me détache de ce spectacle macabre. Elle s'agnenouille tracant à partir de la superposition des sang des symbôles compliqués. Puis après un moment elle se relève traçant à son tour sur la paume gauche de Muriel, une rune. A peine eut-elle fini que le sang se mis à briller avant de disparaître, refermant les blessures au passage.

Je suis abasourdi. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait faire cela. Elle en connait beaucoup sur l'ancienne magie pour être initié que depuis une semaine. De plus, si elle n'avait pas du sang des Potter jamais le rituel n'aurais réussit. Ainsi Potter aurait eu une fille hors mariage car ce n'est pas une Weasley. Elle est très puissante. Je la regarde sans réagir descendre vers sa famille mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est elle que Muriel devra choisir. Une intuition. Mais il est hors de question que je l'y oblige.

Potter me retient au moment où je descends à mon tour. Les sourcils froncés, il déclare doucement :

« Pourquoi l'as-tu mêlé à ca? ».

« Elle est ta fille, voilà pourquoi! »je réponds facilement en me détournant.

« Ce n'est pas ma fille! », siffle-t-il.

« En es-tu si sûr? », je conclu avant de m'éloigner.

Si il ne voulais pas la mêler à tout ça , il n'avait pas qu'a l'emmener!

_Point de vue de Yasinthe Wena._

Je regarde ma montre pour la énième fois de la soirée. J'aimerais que Alex arrive vite. Je soupire. Je me lève pour aller vers les toilettes. Pourtant je les ai à peine atteintes quelque chose me dérange. Ce sont les cris. Certes ce sont des cris mais pas ceux de joie. Non ce sont des cris de peur. Je sens mon sang se glacer. J'ouvre le premier placard pour y saisir un bâton. Une fois en possesion de mon arme de fortune, je cours en direction des cris.

Merlin, Dieu, Bouddha je vous en prie que ca ne soit pas ce que je pense.

Malheureusement quand je rentre dans la salle mes craintes sont confirmées.

Nous sommes attaqués.

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Je regarde avec colère Malfoy s'éloigner. Comment ça si je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ma fille? Il ne semble que j'aurais été au courant tout de même si j'avais eu un enfant. De plus jamais je n'aurais laisser un enfant derrière moi. Elle ne peut que mentir. Ce n'est pas ma fille. Je me dirige d'un pas raide vers ma belle famille.

« Harry, mon chéri ! », s'exclame Molly Weasley en me prenant dans ses bras. Certaines choses ne changent pas. Je souris malgrè a le don de me faire oublier tout mes souci. « Alors comme ca vous faites des cachotteries ! ».

« De quoi parles-tu m'man ? », demande Ginny me rendant service. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi elle parle.

« Du nouveau membre de la famille bien sûr ! », la rabroue gentiment la matriache de la famille. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Mais bon c'est pas comme si on pouvait le cacher éternellement. Je vois Ginny se tendre. La situation n'est pas facile pour elle. « Où as-tu la tête ? ».

« Entre les deux épaules il me semble », je rigole dans l'espoir de me détendre. « Du moins la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié… ».

Ginny me donne un coup de coude en guise de représailles. En tout cas, ça ne la pas détenu. Elle semble plus agacée qu'autre chose.

« Ben gros malin présentes leur l'autre. C'est ta fille non ? ». A ces mots je vois la fratrie Weasley fronçer les sourcils. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux. Ce n'est pas ma faute. J'ai toujours été fidèle depuis qu'on est ensemble.

« C'est pas la fille que tu dois protéger sur ordre du ministre ? », demande Ron. C'est vrai il doit être au courant puisqu'il est auror.

« Officiellement oui », je commence mal à l'aise.

« Et officieusement ? », continu Hermione. Je lui lance un regard ennuyé. Ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas facile, loin de là.

« Il semblerait qu'elle soit ma fille », je fais le plus rapidement possible. Je baisse la tête honteux.

Je les vois tous se tourner vers Alexandra. Et je me sens embêter pour elle quelque part. Mais je chasse vite cette pensée. Je n'ai pas à être géné par un imposteur qui ce fait passé par ma soit disante fille. Si je ne la regarde pas, j'y arriverai sûrment.

_Point de vue Alexandra Wena._

La famille Weasley me fait face. Eh bien pour une famille qui se dit acceuillante par définition moi je trouve que c'est pas tout à fait ça. Ils me regardent comme si j'était une pestiférée. Et je réalise que jamais je n'aurais ma place dans cette famille. Ce n'est pas une surprise. Mais j'ai de la peine malgrè tout. J'aimerai leur crier qu'ils ont tord. Je suis bien une Potter. J'aimerais leur expliquer. Mais je ne le peux pas. Mais de tout façon je vois bien qu'ils ne me croiraient pas. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je ne serai qu'une pièce rapporté quoiqu'il arrive. Je me détourne d'eux. Je n'ai rien à faire avec ses gens.

Je me dirige vers le buffet où je me sers un verre de jus de citrouille. Non seulement on me force à faire un rituel ridicule sans me prévenir mais en plus on me traite comme une étrangère. Je les déteste. Soit ils m'acceptaient soit ils me tenaient éloigné de tout ça. Je suis quand même fiancé à un garçon à qui je n'ai jamais parlé. Je sais qui il est mais bon ca ca fait juste parti de mes 'attributions'. Je bois une gorgée de mon verre. Vivement que j'aille à l'orphelinat! Je m'appuie à une colonne en ruminant contre le monde en général et mon géniteur en particulier quand une conversation attira mon attention.

« …du mouvement du coté moldu », Ron je crois.

« Qui ? », fit une voix que j'identifie comme celle de Harry.

« Mangemorts d'après mes dires autour d'une grande bâtisse. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter ».

« Où ? ».

Une personne pose sa main sur mon épaule détournant mon attention. Rémus Lupin. Il me regarde tendrement.

« Alors p'tite puce ça va ? », j'hoche la tête. Je suis surprise, une personne ne semble pas me considérer comme un insecte nuisible. J'essaie de saisir les dernières brides de la conversation avant de le suivre vers la terrasse mais je n'entendit que :

« Oui pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Cela ne nous concerne pas », souffla la voix de Harry

J'arrive à la hauteur de Rémus. Il regarde les étoiles. Je l'imite bien vite après l'avoir observé. C'est un loup garou. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Après un moment d'observation, il me montre une étoile: Siruis. Il sourit doucement en me parlant d'une personne du nom de Siruis. Je l'écoute attentivement en apprenant qui était cette personne pour mon père. Puis Rémus rentre pour allez chercher un 'truc à se mettre sous la dent' comme il dit.

Je me retrouve seule devant cette étendue sombre. Je soupire. J'aimerais être autre part avec d'autres gens. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Mais quand je les rouvre, je distingue une forme plus sombre. Je plisse les yeux et m'aperçois que c'était un hibou. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que je réalise qu'il se dirige vers moi. Il se pose tout près et je le délaisse de son fardeau. L'hibou repart aussitôt mais je ne m'en rend pas compte. Je suis trop occupé à observer le paquet noir qu'il a déposé avec une enveloppe aussi noire. Et mon mauvais pressentimment de la veille me reprends de plus belle. J'ai peur. Une peur qui tétanise. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que contient ce paquet.

Mais en même temps je suis poussé par une curiosité morbide. Je dois vérifié que cela n'est pas vrai. Après tout ce n'est peut-être pas ce que je pense. Je me saisi de la lettre d'un geste brusque et la déplie. Je la lie attentivement et je me sens blanchir ce n'est pas possible. Je la relie une dernière fois: _Joyeux anniversaire avec tout nos remerciements_.

Rien d'inquiétant sauf l'encre.

Rouge virant sur le noir.

Comme du sang...

Je respire profondément. Cela ne veut surment rien dire. Je me tourne vers le paquet, les mains moites. Ce n'est qu'une farce si ca se trouve. Une farce. Mais le fait est là : j'ai peur. J'ouvre doucement le paquet en me répétant dans mots apaisant. Ca ne peut pas être ce que je pense. Le couvercle tombe dans un bruit sourd. Je porte mes mains à mon visage.

Non.

Ce n'est pas possible!

J'ouvre la bouche pour laisser s'échapper un cri silencieux. Non. Je ne l'accepte pas. Puis chose surprenante mon cri ne fut plus silencieux. Mon cri se répercute dans toute la salle interompant toutes les discussions. Mais je ne m'en soucie guère. Mon regard reste fixé sur l'interieur du paquet. Je sens mes larmes couler. Et je continu de crier sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Ce n'est pas possible!


	3. Chapitre 2

**L'enfant oubliée**

_De patmolDH_

_Chapitre2 : Quand les choses avancent..._

_Point de vue de Rémus Lupin_

Alors que je prends un verre sur le buffet, je m'arrête. Je sens de la peur. Une odeur forte et prenante. Je cherche du regard qui peut bien dégager une telle odeur. Mais tous autour de moi discutent. Je fronce les sourcils, l'odeur devient entétante. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Puis je remarque la jeune Potter, seule sur le balcon, tremblante en lisant une lettre. Je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir vu avec une lettre quand je l'ai quitté. Et mon regard descend sur le paquet noir à ses pieds. L'horreur me frappe, ce paquet dégage une odeur de sang.

C'est pourquoi, je me dirige vers elle, lentement. Puis quand elle l'ouvre, j'accélere le pas. L'odeur de sang se fait plus fort. Je suis presque à sa hauteur, qu'un cri me vrille les typams. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est que je ne connais pas cette voix. Puis je réalise que c'est la voix d'Alexandra qui passe par toutes les tonalités de l'horreur. Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Quoiqu'il se passe, je veux le savoir. Le loup en moi est inquiet. Une angoisse me prends aux tripes. Elle sursaute légerement avant de tourner vers moi ses yeux brillants.

« Ce n'est pas possible! », souffle-t-elle. « Non! Je ne veux pas! C'est impossible! »

La détresse qui se dégage d'elle, me fait mal. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait voir autant d'émotion sur un visage en en si peu de temps.

Puis je la sens se dégager de ma poigne. Je ne la retiens pas. Elle doit avoir plusieurs choses à vérifier. J'entends ses pas résonner dans la pièce, qu'elle quitte en courant. J'ai mal pour elle. Je baisse le regard vers le paquet. Je retiens un haut le coeur. Je reconnais cette tête malgré les blalafres. C'est le jeune garçon qui est venu chez les Potter pour Alex.

_« Je m'appelle Matis Lenitting, Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis venu voir ma cousine »_

Je ferme les yeux. L'orphelinat. Il a été attaqué. Qui?

Qui a osé?

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Je fixe la boîte noire. Elle contient une tête humaine Je frissone. Cela me rappelle des choses que j'aurais voulu oublier. Voldemort. Dans un geste purement instinctif, j'effleure ma cicatrice. Les sanglotements des plus jeunes et des plus vieux résonnent comme une vielle chanson à mes oreilles.

Puis je m'interesse à cette tête. Un haut le coeur me prends quand je reconnais le jeune Mat..Marti…non Matis. Oui c'est cela. Matis.

_« Je m'appelle Matis Lenitting, Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis venu voir ma cousine »_

_« Merci Monsieur! Merci mille merci! »_

Les yeux dans le vague, je me rappelle. C'est horrible. Je sais exactement ce qu'elle doit ressentir. J'ai connu ça moi aussi. Je la cherche du regard mais elle court vers la sortie. Il y a des choses qu'il faut vérifier par soi-même...

Je vois ensuite Rémus ramassait un parchemin par terre. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce? Je me dirige vers lui avec l'intention de savoir de quoi il retourne. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je tends la main.

« Le parchemin, Rémus. », j'explique devant son regard interrogatif. « S'il te plaît! ».

« Je ne suis pas sûr que... », commence-t-il.

« Rémus! », j'insiste en le coupant.

Je le vois soupirer avant de me donner le bout de parchemin. Enfin! Mais ce casse-pied de Malfoy viens dans notre direction, m'empêchant de le lire. Je le fourre dans ma poche d'un geste rageur.

« Harry! », soupire-t-il en arrivant à notre hauteur.

« Quoi? », je claque. Il fallait pas m'empêche de lire!

« Où est-elle? », demande-t-il. Je lui lance une oeillade moqueuse. De qui parle-t-il?

« Qui? », je crache. Je ne suis pas censé surveiller tous les déplacements des invités!

« Ta fille! », s'explicite-t-il avec une pointe de fatigue.

« Eléonore? A côté de Ginny. », je réponds machinalement.

« Non! », siffle-t-il. « Ton autre fille? ».

Je cligne des yeux. Comment je serais censé le savoir? Elle est parti sans le dire! Une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Je l'ai entendu crier, cela veut donc dire qu'elle a retrouver l'usage de la voix.

« Je... », je fais pitoyablement.

« Elle reviendra! », coupa Rémus. « Je pense qu'elle a oubliée quelque chose. », son regard se tourne vers la tête.

Malfoy et moi suivons son regard. Oui, elle reviendra la chercher!

Une tension s'est installée dans la salle. La douce euphorie des promesses de mariage avait laissé place à l'horreur. Le règne de Voldemort revenait à la mémoire de tous. Cela faisait pourtant 20ans que Celui-qui-a-survécut avait laissé la place à Celui-qui-a-vaincu-comme-la-prophétie-le-disait. Mais l'horreur est encore là.

_Point de vue de Alexandra Wena_

Je cours à toute allure vers l'entrée du domaine Malfoy. Une fois arrivée, je transplane dans un craquement sonore. Je n'ai pas le temps de me soucier de la discrétion. Je réapparaît dans une ruelle proche de l'orphelinat. Je reprends ma course de plus belle. Je ne prête pas attention à la pluie qui commence à tomber, me concentrant uniquement sur l'orphelinat. Cela ne pouvait pas être ce que je pensais! Non! Nous étions plus puissant que cela pour être balayé par un groupe de fanatique!

Je m'arrête devant un bâtiment noir. Mon coeur bat la chamade. Je reprends difficilement ma respiration. Voilà enfin mon orphelinat! Jamais il ne m'a semblé si sombre. J'ai peur de voir ce qui a à l'intérieur. Je suis tétanisé. Mais je me reprends. Je dois savoir!

Je cours jusqu'aux portes d'entrée que j'ouvre brusquement. Parcourant à toute vitesse les couloirs, je guette le moindre signe de vie.

Mais rien.

Pas un bruit.

Personne dans les couloirs.

Je m'arrête devant la porte de la pièce qui sert de réfectoire et aussi occasionnellement pour les fêtes. Je reprends ma respiration en fermant les yeux. Tout le monde se cachent sûrement. Et quand j'ouvrirais les yeux, ils criront tous ensemble, sortant de leur cachette.

Oui.

Comme d'habitude !

Mais pourtant je n'arrive pas à faire cesser mes tremblements. Ouvrant les yeux, je pousse la porte. Je dois savoir. L'odeur acre m'attaqua les narines avant même que je n'ai franchi la porte. Je jette un regard circulaire, blêmissant au fur et à mesure. Un haut le coeur me prends, je me retourne et vomi. Ce n'est pas possible! Pourtant, alors que je regarde le sol, je remarque qu'il est rouge. Rouge sang. Je frissone. Je me retourne. Je dois vérifier si...si...si tout le monde est...mort. Je traverse la pièce lentement, en me tenant les bras. J'ai froid. Je sens mes larmes couler le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir.

Là et ici encore des corps : Alicia, Théo, Martin, Tom, Sylvain, Matis...Et au milieu des cadavres, une table remplie de nourriture et des cadeaux. C'est morbide. La température chute encore de quelques degrés. Je me détourne de la table. Je dois trouver Yashinthe. Pourtant j'ai beau parcourir la pièce, je ne la vois pas. Puis je remarque une porte entrebaillée. Je m'y précipite en enjambant les corps ci et là. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup sec. Sur le sol, il y a des grandes traînées de sang. Je m'avance rapidement et je remarque que les corps sont plus agés. Bien sûr, ils ont dû vouloir chercher des armes pour défendre les plus jeunes.

A quelques pas du placard, la cache d'arme la plus proche, je reconnais immédiatement le corps ensanglanté. Yasinthe! Je me précipite sur elle, en m'agenouillant sur le sol. Ce n'est pas possible! Ma demi-soeur! Ma dernière famille! Je me saisi de son corps, l'adossant contre moi. Mon visage enfoui dans son cou, je pleure. Je pleure ma peine. Je pleure mes regrets. Si seulement j'avais été là! Je pleure ma tristesse. Je suis seule. Encore une fois...

« Pardon! », je sanglote. « Pardon! Pardon! », je répete en une litanie infernale.

Maintenant, plus rien n'irai plus jamais!

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à pleurer. Sûrement des heures! Mais je me relève lentement, m'essuyant rageusement mes larmes. _Je ne suis pas une_ _putain de Poustouffle. Ils ont voulu jouer et bien ils s'en mordront les doigts_. Je repose doucement le corps de ma 'sinthe avant de transplaner. _Oui! Tous pairons, y compris ceux qui n'ont rien fait!_

Je réapparaîs devant les grilles du Manoir Malfoy. D'un pas vif, je traverse le jardin. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je suis le meilleur élément de l'organisation après tout! Un rictus apparaît sur mes lèvres. Ils verront ce qui l'en coûte de s'en prendre à nous! De plus, je dois récupérer quelque chose.

J'ouvres la salle de réception avec force, faisant sursauter tous le monde. Tous les regards convergent rapidement vers moi. Trop facile. En même pas une seconde, je suis déjà le centre de l'attention !

Que le spectacle commence!

_Point de vue de Rémus Lupin_

Je pus dire à l'instant où elle arriva sur le domaine Malfoy. L'odeur de sang est si intense. Mais je discerne aussi une aura froide qui me géle le sang. Paraléllement, je sens le loup en moi se réveiller. Toute cette atmosphère chaotique l'interpelle. Il se révolte et se...réjouit d'un tel spectacle. Il veut venger Alexandra de l'affront qu'on lui a fait. Je frissone. Que se passe-t-il? Il essaie de prendre le contrôle mais heureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas encore la pleine lune, il n'y arrive pas. Il n'empêche que j'ai l'impression de perdre mes forces. Il semblerait que le loup ne se laisse pas abattre par de tels détails.

Ce n'est quand Alexandra franchi les portes, qu'il se calme. Je léve les yeux vers elle. Droite comme un pic, elle balaye de son regard bleu nuit la salle. La puissance qu'elle dégage est incroyable. Je ne pense pas que même Dumbledore en dégagé autant. Un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce, entrecoupé par des bourrasques de vent alors qu'il n'en avait pas quelques minutes auparavant.

Puis lentement, elle s'avance vers Harry, sa robe traînant par terre. Dans son sillage, je peux voir des traces rougâtres. Du sang. Et je sens le loup en moi qui excite. Je me dégoute. Je pourrais presque sentir son goût dans ma bouche. Elle s'arrête devant Harry, dévisageant sa famille. Ginny, Eléonore et Nathaniel froncent les sourcils de surprise, je suppose. Elle n'a plus rien de la jeune fille effacée que j'ai rencontré hier. Mickaël semble penser la même chose, son visage est soucieux. Je me demande s'il sens son aura. Harry lui est partagé, je le vois à sa moue. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut lui vouloir. Mais ,lui doit le savoir, car il se tend imperciblement. De plus je sens sa peur.

« J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous! », crache-t-elle. « Que vous soyez un lâche doublé d'un abruit ne me surprends pas mais j'ignorai que vous étiez aussi un assasin! »

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

Un silence suit sa déclaration. Je sens mes mains devenirent moites. De quoi parle-t-elle? Il est vrai que j'ai déjà tué. Mais il y a bien longtemps et personne n'est venu se plaindre...De plus je ne vois pas ce que ca vient faire là. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le moindre rapport avec la tête coupée!

« Surpris que je parles? », sa voix est moqueuse. « Pourtant vous saviez que ce n'était que provisoire. Mais cela vous arrangait sûrement que personne ne puisse dire la vérité! Comme ce qui s'est passé ce soir! ». Un coup de tonerre éclate. Que s'est-il passé ce soir pour que je sois le coupable? A part le rituel, je ne vois pas. Et ça n'a causé de tord à personne...

« Ce n'était que des enfants! », sa voix se brise. Un autre coup de tonnerre résonne. « Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez cotionner à un tel massacre! »

Je cligne des yeux. De quoi, Merlin est-elle en train de parler? Que s'est-il passé ce soir? Je me suis préparé pour la cérémonie, j'ai attendu le reste de ma petite famille. Puis on est allé chez les Malfoys, où on a fait le rituel. Ensuite nous avons vu les Weasleys et ...Salazar!

_Ron me prit par la manche et me tira vers le buffet discrètement nous éloignant de la tribue Weasley. _

_« Alors vieux! Comment ça va? », demanda Ron, en prenant un amuse-gueule._

_« Bien, bien! »,, je répondis évasivement._

_« Mais encore? », reprit-il, en se reservant._

_Je soupire, avant de se passer une main dans mes cheveux. J'ouvres la bouche pour lui répondre, un bip sonore retentit. Ron avala d'un coup sa bouchée, avant de saisir précipitamment d'un objet qui ressembler étrangement à un biper._

_« Et merde! », souffla-t-il, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil autour d'eux. « Si jamais Hermy le voit, elle va me tuer! »._

_« Et alors? », je questionna. « Ca dit quoi? »._

_« Euh... », me renseigna Ron avant de tapoter son 'biper'. « Il semblerait qu'il y est du mouvement du côté moldu »._

_« Qui? »._

_« Des fanatiques déguisés en mangemorts, il semblerait. », reprit-il. « Autour d'un grand bâtiment. »._

_« Où? », je me sers un verre._

_« Londres, Orphelinat des Roses ! Pas de quoi s'inquiéter! »._

_« Oui! Pas de quoi s'inquiéter! »._

Un haut le coeur me prends. Non! Ce n'est pas vrai! Je ne pensais pas que...Merlin!

_Mon conseil se résume à : ne la trahissais pas, ne fait pas de promesses que vous ne tiendrez pas._

_Il ne se passera rien. Je te le promets._

Je ferme les yeux. Qu'ai-je fais?

« Je... », je commence. Il faut que je lui dise que je ne savais pas. Que je lui explique...

« Qu'avez-vous cru faire? Voilà, la réelle question! », me coupa Alexandra. « Pensiez-vous réellement que vous pouvez tout contrôler? Qu'une seule de vos paroles pouvait devenir une vérité universelle? Personne ne vous aviez rien demandé! Personne! Mais vous vous êtes engagé! Protéger n'est pas une mince affaire! », un éclair traversa le ciel. « Vous êtes un traître à votre parole! Moi qui croyais que Griffondor était la maison de l'honneur. », renifla-t-elle. « Vous les avez tout simplement tués! Vous avez tué ma famille! ».

Sa voix se brise. Je la regarde dans les yeux. Et je me rends compte qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux. Devant moi se trouve une personne blessé et meurtrie.

« Que vous m'adoptiez parce que le ministère vous l'ordonne, je peux l'accepter. Que vous enleviez de ma famille pour me mettre dans une famille hostile, je le concevoir. Que vous ne me considériez que comme une plaie, je peux le comprendre. Mais que vous laissez des enfants se faire massacrer alors que vous aviez eu l'information, je ne peux pas l'admettre. », sa voix est calme. « Vous vous croyez sûrement très important mais moi je n'ai pas peur de vous. Toute action a une conséquence, j'espères juste pour vous que vous assumerez car l'Organisation ne laissera pas passer cela! », sa voix est presque un murmure chargé de menace. « Même si nous ne sommes plus qu'une poignée, vous feriez bien de vous inquiéter car à côté Voldemort c'est un débutant. Vous voici prévenu, Monsieur. »

Elle se détourne de moi pour ramasser précieusement son cadeau macabre. Je la regarde faire, les yeux dans le vague. Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre mais si il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est qu'elle me tient comme responsable de tout ceci. Pourtant je n'ai rien fait. _Justement. _Mais quand je la vois repartir, sans un mot, je me sens mal. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi alors que je la connais à peine.

« Où vas-tu? », ma voix est lointaine.

« A votre avis! », sa voix claque comme un fouet. « En plus de moi, auriez-vous oublié votre code de l'honneur? Et je vous déconseille d'interférer dans mes affaires, si vous ne voulez pas voir ce que l'on nous apprends à l'orphelinat. »

J'observe les portes claquer après son passage. J'ai l'impression d'être engourdi, comme si je sortais d'un rêve. Et surtout depuis très longtemps, je me sens impuissant.

_Point de vue de Draco Malfoy_

Je serres les poings. Je n'ai pas rêvé! Elle a parlé de l'Organisation! Salazar! Cela voudrait dire qu'elle en fait partie et que son ancien orphelinat était une sorte de base. Je saisi brusquement la manche de Harry, le forcant à se retourner vers moi.

« Cette fois tu t'es surpassé Potty ! Te rends-tu compte de ce qui vient de se passer ? », ma voix est contôlée, froide. Mais cet imbécile se contente de fixer un point lointain. « Réponds-moi Potty !Ou n'as-tu pas assez de réflexion pour répondre à cette simple question ? »

« Je crois que tout le monde sait ce qui vient de se passer! », souffle-t-il abattu.

« Et que comptes-tu faire pour cela? », je crache en désignant la salle.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ca te regarde! », il me défit l'abruti.

« Si on parle de l'Organisation, j'ai peur que ça me regarde! », je coupe puis j'avise son regard bovin. « Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas qui est l'organisation! ». Ce mec est irrécupérable! J'esquisse un rictus méprisant. Il ne sait pas. L'ignorant! « L'organisation est un regroupement de tueurs à gages et de mercenaires. Cette coalition regroupe moldus et sorciers, qui exèlent dans l'espionnage et les meutres. La rumeur dit qu'ils sont tous issus de la même famille à l'origine et qu'ils se transmetteraient des capacités particulières à leur emploi par leur sang. Il paraît qu'ils exècutent ce métier depuis l'aube des temps, travaillant pour le plus n'ont jamais échouer. Ce sont les meilleurs de leurs domaines. », j'explique sommairement.

« Donc, Alexandra? », souffle-t-il blême. Aurait-il enfin compris l'empleur du problème?

« Oui, Potty », je grince. « Il semblerait que ta fille adoptive en soit une des dernières survivantes et qu'elle réclame vengance! »

_Point de vue de Alexandra Wena_

Je réapparaîs dans l'orphelinat. Je pose délicatiment la tête de Matis par terre, à côté du reste de son corps. Puis je vais chercher une bassine d'eau, des serviettes, une aiguille et du fil. Il est hors de question que je les laisse ainsi! Une fois tout mon attirail réuni, je m'ageunouille devant le premier corps venu. Et alors, lentement je le nettoie et souture ses quelques blessures. Une fois fini, je transporte son corps dans sa chambre, et le couche sur son je recommence mon petit manège avec chacun des défunts présents, sans faire attention à mes larmes sur mes joues, ni à mes reniflements.

Ce soir ma famille est morte.

Ce soir je lui rends un dernier hommage.

Ce soir je lui donne un enterrement décent.

Une fois tous les corps dans leur lit, je me promène une dernière fois dans ses couloirs avec tristesse. Ce que je dois faire, je le sais. Ils auront un enterrement dignes des anciens rois. Je parcours en long et en large tous les couloirs, vérifiant que tout est bien à sa place. De temps en temps, je déplace un objet. Tout est calme et ranger dans mon orphelinat devenu bien morbide. C'est presque machinalement que j'entre dans le bureau de Karl. Vide. J'ai trouvé son corps étendu. De la magie contre un moldu. Quelle lâcheté! Je contourne son bureau et après une légère hésistation, j'ouvre un tiroir. J'entreprends alors de chercher, parmis tous ses dossiers, ce qui sont encore à honorer, ceux qui me diront où sont les autres et ceux qui me diront peut-être ceux qu'on est venu chercher ici.

Je referme un énième dossier. L'aube va bientôt se lever. Je ne dois plus rester ici. Il est tant de partir. J'hôte ma robe tâchée, pour la transformer en une sacoche. Je la remplit ensuite de tous les rapports de surveillence, dossiers sur personnes plus ou moins louches, ordres de missions des autres membres. Une fois fini, je me lève et quitte pour la dernière fois ce bureau. Je fermes doucement la porte avant de partir. Je passe devant l'infirmerie et je remarque que l'une des portes d'une armoire est entreouverte. Je me dirige vers cette dernière dans l'attention de la fermer. Cependant je remarque qu'il manque un tube de sang dans l'armoire. Et c'est le _mien_? On voulait mon sang? L'esprit en ébullition, le front plissé, je ferme la porte. Je sais maintenant ce qu'on voulait. Mais à quoi...?

Alors que je m'apprête à sortit, mon regard ce pose une dernière fois sur la table rempli de cadeaux. J'hésiste puis m'y dirige. Je ne veux pas de ses cadeaux. Poutant les laisser me dérange aussi. Mon regard se pose sur un petit paquet signé Yasinthe. La main tremblante, je le saisi et le glisse dans mon sac. Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir maintenant. Je fixe les autres. Je ne veux pas de tous ces présents. Ca me semble tellement macabre. Pourtant ils les avaient tous mis là pour moi. J'aurais l'impression de tous les tromper en les laissant dernièrement. Je réfléchit un moment.

Je tourne les talons, sortant pour la dernière fois de mon orphelinat. Je me retourne pour le graver dans ma mémoire avant de sortir ma baguette. Déterminée, j'y met le feu. Feu qui ne s'arrêtera que quand tout sera détruit. Je regarde longuement ce triste spectacle, les flammes me brûlant le visage. Les larmes que je verse seront mes dernières. J'entends au loin les sirènes des pompiers. Je détourne les yeux et disparaît en instant, laissant derrière moi une table brûlé vide.

Je transplane dans l'allée des embrumes. Il est tant de partir à la chasse aux renseignements...

_Point de vue de Mickaël Potter-Weasley_

Je suis assis à la fenêtre, guettant la rue.

Cela fait quinze jours que l'union Potter-Malfoy a eu lieu.

Cela fait quinze jours que Alexandra a disparut.

Alors j'attends son retour. Dire que j'ai compris tout ce qui s'est passé, serait un peu prétentieux. Par contre j'ai bien compris que tout son orphelinat avait été détruit. La Gazette a parlé d'un incendie. Je pense qu'ils devaient être comme sa famille. Elle doit être si triste...

Maman et les jumeaux n'ont pas l'air de s'inquièter. C'est comme si tout était redevenu comme avant. Pourtant, une fois alors qu'ils étaient en train de se moquer d'Alex et de l'orphelinat, Papa les a réprimander. C'était la première fois qu'ils les reprenait. Avant, ils se moquaient d'elle souvent, lui faisant des blagues plus ou moins amusantes, et jamais il n'avait dit quelque chose. Mais cette fois là, il leur avait dit qu'ils leur interdissait de dire cela car ils ne savaient pas ce que perdre des êtres chers voulait dire. Et leur avait suggérer d'arrêter leur blagues idiotes à la maisons. Je me rapelles encore de leur visages choqués comme s'il les avait giflés. Le soir même, il y avait eu une dispute entre papa et maman à propos d'Alex.

Depuis personne n'a reparlé d'Alex. Mais je sais que papa est inquiet. Sinon il ne passerait pas une bonne partie son temps dans le salon à lire la Gazette sans pourtant la finir. Quand Maman passe à cöté de lui, elle pince les lèvres un instant avant de recommencer son activité. Comme maintenant où il fixe un point au dessus de la Gazette.

Une sonnerie me sortit de mes pensées. Je relève la tête et apercoit deux personnes et Alex derrière la vitre. Je fis un signe à papa pour qu'il aille ouvrir la porte, ce qu'il fit après avoir prévenu maman qu'il s'en occupait.

_Point de vue de Harry Potter_

J'ouvres la porte avec une pointe d'appréhension. Si Micka m'avait fait un signe, c'était sûrment parce que c'est Alex. Je trouve en effet cette dernière encadrée par deux policiers vu leurs est sale, ses vêtements déchirés par endroits, tenant fermement un sac en bandouillère. L'air furibond, elle me fixe, me défiant du regard.

« Mr Potter? », demanda le policier de droite.

« Que puis-je pour vous? », je répondis machinalement. « Alexandra? »

« Vous la connaissez? », interrogea le policier de gauche.

« Bien sûr c'est ma fille adoptive! », mes mains tremblent légérement. Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir. Un reniflement accompagne ma déclaration. Ma dite-fille ne semble pas très heureuse. Mais il y a aussi deux soupirs de soulagement.

« Nous avons retrouvé cette jeune fille en train de dormir sur un banc, hier... »

« C'est pas un crime non plus? », cracha Alexandra en se dégageant.

« Non, mais... », commenca le policier de droite avec lassitude. J'hausse un sourcil. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle leur en a fait baver et que la prochaine fois qu'ils la voient ils l'interpelleront pas.

« Mais une fugue oui », singea la jeune fille, une grimace sur le visage. « C'est très dangeureux, tu aurait pu te faire tuer et gnagna. »

« Bref! », coupa le policier de gauche. « Nous avons retrouver votre fille! »

Il la poussa légèrement devant eux. Je les regarde atttentivement. Ils veulent se débarasser d'elle au plus vite. Je souris doucement en les remerciant, puis leur propose un café courtoisement pour qu'ils reprennent des forces. Ils hésistent un instant, leurs regards se posant sur Alexandra. Ils semblerait qu'ils soient partagé entre l'envie d'un café et celle de s'éloigner le plus d'Alexandra. Finalement ils acceptent. Je les conduis à la cuisine après avoir refermer la porte. Je vois du coin de l'oeil Alexandra passer comme une flèche dans le salon avant d'atteindre l'escalier, jettant aucun regard à Micka qui la suit des yeux.

Je met en route la cafétière rapidement pendant que Gin entre à son tour dans la pièce. Elle est surprise de voir les deux policiers, je lui dit alors en répondant à sa question muette qu'ils viennent de ramener Alexandra. Elle pince un instant ses lèvres avant de redevenir une parfaite maîtresse de maison.

_Point de vue de Alexandra Wena_

Je les regarde s'éloigner avant de monter dans ma chambre. Alors que je réfléchis à toutes les choses que j'ai encore à faire dans mes recherches, deux voix étouffés me parviennent. Je fronce les sourcils. J'entends mon prénom. Silencieusement, je m'approche de la source du bruit, en modifiant inconsciament ma façon de bouger.

« Je la hais! », fait la voix de ma tendre soeur. « Je la hais! »

« Je l'ai saisi, Elé! », coupe son jumeau. « Mais papa a été clair : pas de coups bas à la maison! Que ça nous plaise ou non elle fait partie de la famille. ». C'est nouveau ça!

« Ce n'est pas une Potter! », crache Eléonore. Que tu crois! « Elle n'a pas fait le rituel de sang! Ce n'est qu'une bâtarde qui se fait passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas! », tu parles pas de toi, là? « Elle est fiancé à Muriel! A Muriel Malfoy! »

« Toi aussi. », fait remarquer justement Nathaniel.

« C'est le gars dont je suis amoureuse! », reprends la rousse. « Elle n'a pas le droit de me le prendre! »

« Et elle ne te le prendra pas! », assure son jumeau. Il a pas tord sur ce point là. Je ne suis vraiment pas interressé par lui. « A Poudelard, nous serons plus libre et nous ferons en sorte que tout le monde connaisse la vraie nature de notre 'soeur' ». J'ignorais que le mot soeur pouvait être comme une insulte mais dans sa bouche c'est possible.

Je m'éloigne. J'ai plutôt interêt à garder un oeil sur eux. Je fini ma progression vers ma chambre. Je pose mon sac sur mon lit, et ouvre un tiroir de ma commode. Je prends rapidement des vêtements noirs avant de descendre prendre une douche, histoire de me débarasser de toute la crasse qui me recouvre. Cependant, alors que j'ouvres la porte de la salle d'eau, je sens un regard insistant. Mickaël. Je me tourne vers lui, le fusilant du regard. Je ne suis pas une bête de foire. Qu'il m'ignore comme les autres! Ca me fera des vacances.

« Suis content que tu sois de retour! », souffle-t-il.

Je le regarde un instant. Y vient de dire quoi? Il s'est inquièté pour...moi? Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. Peut-être ne suis-je pas si seule dans cette maison!

« Merci, 'tite tête! », je réponds sur le même ton en le décoiffant.

Son sourire amusé me répondit. Après un dernier clin d'oeil, je m'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Ce n'est que sous le jet d'eau chaude, que je fis le point sur ce que j'avais appris en deux semaines. Il y a beaucoup de mouvement : un nouveau groupe de fanatiques aurait vu le jour et serait très proche des idées de Lord Voldemort, bien qu'ils soient plus portés sur la pureté du sang que l'extérmination des moldus. Ils auraient trouvé quinze jours auparavant un moyen pour s'affirmer. Mes principaux soupcons portent sur eux. J'ai déjà repéré plusieurs de leurs membres mais impossible de savoir qui aurait fait le coup.

Je soupire en sortant de la douche. En gros, je n'ai pas vraiment avancé. J'espère que je trouverai quelque chose dans les dossiers. Je n'ai pas vraiment pas eu le temps de les lire. Entre mes recherches et les missions urgentes...

Je remonte dans ma chambre, en finissant mon chignon, la ferme intention d'éplucher tous les dossiers. Seulement je n'avais pas prévu que mon 'père' serait dans ma chambre. Assis sur mon lit, il regarde le ciel. Je me râcle la gorge, annoncant ma présence. Puis je reprends mon sac, rangeant sur les étagères, les dossiers. Je sais qu'il n'a que moi qui puisse les lire. Pour une autres personne, il ne s'agit que de magazines divers et sans intêret.

_Point de vue d'Harry Potter._

Je suis dans la chambre d'Alexandra. Je remarque avec étonnement tout les changements qu'elle a opéré. Elle a un bon niveau magique. Ce qui m'étonne c'est de ne pas avoir reçu de hiboux pour ça. Mais il me semble que Minerva m'est dit que certains éléves avaient une autorisation spéciale. Je suis sur son lit et regarde le ciel. J'essaie de trouver les mots. Il faut que nous parlions mais je ne peux que me sentir nerveux face à cette confrontation.

Un râclement de gorge me ramène à la réalité. Je me tourne et vois Alexandra, tout en noir, saisir son sac et commencer à ranger son contenu. Je me mords légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Elle m'ignore. C'est sûrement normal. Mais j'ai plusieurs questions à lui poser.

« Te voilà! », je commence. Pas terrible cette entrée en matière.

« Me voilà! », elle ne se retourne pas. Je me passe nerveusement une main de les cheveux.

« Je suis désolé. », je souffle. Elle se retourne lentement.

« Et de quoi au juste? », sa voix est méprisante. « De ne pas tenir vos promesses? »

Je baisse la tête. Je l'entends soupirer. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Pourquoi suis-je si mal à l'aise par rapport à elle?

« C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, Professeur? », me coupe-t-elle dans mes réflexions. Je me tors les mains. « Que voulez-vous savoir? »

« Fais-tu parti de l'Organisation? », je souffle. Malfoy doit se tromper. Elle ne peux pas être une tueuse à gages, elle n'en a pas le profil.

« Je suis surprise que vous connaissiez l'Organisation, Professeur. », elle hausse un sourcil. « Je ne pensais pas qu'un être aussi 'noble' que vous puisse connaître un tel moyen. Mais pour répondre à votre question, oui. Je fais parti de l'Organisation. »

« Quelle est...? », je bégaie. Ce n'est pas possible!

« Ma situation professionnelle ne vous concerne pas! », sussure-t-elle.

« Où étais-tu? », je change de sujet. Comment est-ce possible? N'est-ce pas la fille sans caractère que je connais? Pourquoi a-t-elle tant d'assurance?

« Puisque le sort de mon orphelinat ne vous perturbe pas plus que ça, j'ai pris la liberté de m'en occuper », j'hausse les sourcils. Est-elle en train de dire qu'elle cherche ceux qui l'ont attaqué? « Je suis un membre de l'Organisation », rajoute-t-elle comme si cela expliqué tout.

« Es-tu ma fille? », cette question j'ai beaucoup hésisté à la poser.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne! », s'exclame-t-elle. « Vous avez déjà décreter que je n'étais pas votre fille!_I__l semblerait qu'elle est réalisé une potion de recherche d'ADN et que j'aurai été désigné comme son pè n'est pas la première fois où l'on essaye d'intégrer de force notre famille, Gin. Je ne compte plus le nombre de personne qui par des moyens plus ou moins subtiles l'ont déjà tenté. Cependant le ministre a lui-même insisté sur son adoption. Je ne peux rien faire. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, il est facile de berner cette potion et j'en suis pleinement conscient. Je ne pense pas qu'elle est ma fille, et encore moins que nous aillons le même sang. Néanmoins le ministère me demande 'D'appliquer l'article 24.6' c'est-à-dire de l'adopter. Ainsi elle logera ici mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle fera partie de la famille_ », singea-t-elle.

« Bien! », je siffle vexé en me levant. Si elle me singe, elle approuve. Pourquoi ai-je eu un doute? Malfoy doit se tromper! « Dans ce cas, le rituel de sang est prévu pour demain »

« Il est hors de question qu'un rituel de sang est lieu! », réagit-elle. « Je refuse d'avoir du sang de Weasley! J'ai déjà le vôtre, ça devrait suffir! »

Je me retourne doucement vers elle. Elle a mon sang?

« Comment peux-tu avoir mon sang? »

« Vous n'êtes pas mon père! », crie-t-elle. « Vous ne l'êtes pas! Vous avez dix ans de retard pour prétendre à ce titre! Il se trouve malheureusement que nous partagons une partie commune d'information génétique.! Etre mon géniteur ne fait pas de moi vôtre fille! »

Nous nous fixons un instant dans les yeux, se défiant silencieusement. Vert émeraude contre bleu nuit. Puis je détourne les yeux avant de claquer la porte. Comment ose-t-elle? Je serais son père sans l'être? Ca n'a aucun sens! Ce n'est qu'une fabuleuse!Si elle refuse le rituel, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais entrer une telle personne dans ma famille. Après tout elle l'a bien dit : ce n'est pas ma fille!

_Point de vue d'un inconnu_

Mon coeur bat à toute allure. Je me relève, une craie à la main. Le pentacle est fini. Ca y est! Tout est en place. Je me recule légèrement pour admirer mon travail. Autour du pentacle blanc, sont disposés des cierges noirs et blancs ainsi qu'une coupe d'argent. Je pose précipitamment la craie avant de frotter mes mains pour en chasser toute la poudre blanche. Une fois fait, je prends place sur la pointe d'une des branches de l'artefact. Les autres prennent aussi les places respectives.

Je prends une grande respiration. Il faut que je me calme. Un homme de taille moyenne se place au centre du pentacle. Ca va commencer! Il prend la coupe et y verse une fiole de sang. Je commence alors mes incatations, comme tous les autres. Un écran de fumée apparaît autour de la personne au centre.

Ce soir, j'appelles les anciens esprits.

Ce soir, le monde connaîtrera la vraie définition du mot terreur.

Ce soir, j'affirmerai mon pouvoir sur ce monde et tandis pour ceux qui ne se pliront pas.

_Point de vue d'Alexandra Wena_

Des coups répétitifs me réveillent. J'ouvre un oeil que je referme rapidement en grognant. Je hais le matin. Puis j'ouvre doucement les yeux en me redressement sur mon lit. Je fronce les sourcils en avisant les feuilles éparpillées autour de moi. Je me suis endormi en les lisant. Je grimance. J'ai mal au dos. Puis je me tourne vers la source de mon réveil. A la fenêtre, attendent plusieurs hiboux. J'ouvre rapidement la fenêtre et ces derniers s'envolent pour se poser sur ma commode.

Je me lève et détache les lettres. Je mets un verre d'eau à côté d'eux pour qu'ils puissent se désalterer et m'assois sur mon lit. La première lettre venait de Poudelard pour annoncer les résultats des Buses. Je la regarde rapidement et m'en désinterresse en l'abandonnant sur ma couverture. Je ne suis pas la meilleure éléve de Poudelard pour rien. Je décachète la seconde. Un pli soucieux se forme sur mon front. Pourquoi m'a-t-il contacté? Je soupire. Autant y aller.

Je me change rapidement et descends les escaliers. Je traverse le salon où je croise Mickaël. Je lui fais un clin d'oeil avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.Je parcoure les rues de Londres d'un pas assuré. Tournant au coin d'une ruelle sombre, je m'approche d'une porte. J'y frappe trois fois et attend. La porte s'entrouvre, dévoilant un homme à la carrure de rubyman aux yeux acérés.

« Oui? », grogne une voix sourde. Je me retiens de rouler des yeux. C'est fou comme j'ai peur.

« Je suis attendue. », je siffle.

« Par qui? », les yeux que j'aperçois se plissent.

« Mr Happer. », j'annonce platement.

« Il ne reçoit pas. », sussure-t-il jubilant.

« Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose mon gros. », je murmure douceureusement. « Tu as deux alternatives : soit tu me laisses entrer, soit je te fracasse la tête avant mon rendez-vous! »

« Présentez-vous! », fit-il prudamment après m'avoir longement observé.

« Mélicka », mon nom de code.

La porte se referme. Je soupire. Je suis un peu tendue aujourd'hui. Faut que je me calme! La porte se rouvre quelques minutes plus tard devant le garde.

« Je peux passer maintenant? », je lui demande ironiquement.

Je passe devant lui sans un mot de plus en le bousculant au passage. Je n'aime pas venir ici. D'un regard, je le défie de me suivre comme un toutou. Il hésiste un instant avant de reprendre son poste derrière la porte. Comme quoi même un imbécile peut reconnaître le danger quand il y en a. Je soupire. Je déteste cet endroit et encore plus ce monsieur Happer. Mais c'est aussi la plus grande commère que je connaisse. S'il n'a pas satisfaction de l'Oragnisation, nous n'ont plus de contrat. Et avant de savoir exactement qui est vivant, je ferais mieux de lui dire que tout va pour le mieux.

J'entre dans son bureau sans m'annoncer. L'autre débile l'a déjà fait. Je me plante devant son bureau, aucune émotion sur mon visage. Monsieur Harpper se tourne vers moi. Il se léche doucement les lèvres, en me regardant attentivement. Je ne l'aime pas. Il croise ses doigts boudinés sur son énorme ventre.

« Ma chère! », s'exclame-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

« Monsieur Harpper! », je salue à mon tour.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir! », ses yeux se rétrécissent. « Où est Mao? »

« Il est indisponible », ma voix est tranchante, sonnant comme un avertissement.

« La rumeur serait donc vrai? », poursuit-il. « Vous voilà seule, très chère. Ceci est très embêtant. »

« Si vous pensez honnêtement que nous avons disparût, alors vous nous sous estimé », je siffle. « Notre nombre a peut-être réduit mais personne ne peut nous détruire! »

« Bien sûr! Veuillez m'excuser, très chère. », sa voix n'est pas la plus désolée du monde.

« Vous m'avez fait venir pour ça ou y a-t-il un autre motif? », je siffle. Je déteste les commères en général, et lui en particulier.

« Seriez-vous pressé, très chère? »

« Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, Monsieur, je suis seule. », je claque. « Mais n'oubliez pas que je suis aussi la meilleure! Je n'ai pas de temps à gaspiller. Donc s'il n'y a rien d'autre, je vais prendre congé. »

« Ne prenez pas la mouche. », sourit-il. « Un peu de relations humaines n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. », je plisse les yeux. Va-y dis ça alors que depuis tout à l'heure tu me juges. « De plus qui ne connaît pas vos performances! », je n'aime pas les flatteries. « J'ai juste quelques dossiers à récupérer et un témoin génant. », il pousse un dossier vers moi.

« Vous aurez ça à la fin de la semaine », je fais en regardant rapidement le contenu du dis dossier. « Honoraires habituels, payable à la fin du contrat. »

Puis je sors sans un mot de plus. Un frisson me traverse le dos. Un 'très chère' de plus et il n'aurait pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivé. Après un dernier regard noir vers le 'vigil', je sors du bâtiment, direction la maison. A nous deux Monsieur Rattle!

_Point de vue d'Eléonore Potter-Weasley_

Je suis accoudée au bar avec Nath. Je regardes rêveusement mon verre alors que mon frère vide le sien d'un coup. Je voudrais tant que Muriel me choisisse...Nath me donne un coup de coude discret pour me sortir de mes pensées. Je lui souris doucement et commence à débattre sur la prochaine coupe des quatre maisons et les scores de Quidditch de Griffondor.

La choche tinte discrètement et je tourne la tête comme toujours, pour commenter l'allure des nouveaux arrivant avec Nath. Une jeune fille suivi d'un homme plus âgé. D'un regard scrutateur, je suis la jeune fille. Ses cheveux bruns, humides, tombent sur ses reins, sa peau est blanche comme une poupée de porcelaine. Elle porte un haut filet noir avec un short de la même coleur. Ses bas résilles et ses bottes complètent le tout. Je dois avouer qu'elle est bien foutu, et que sur elle cet accoutrement n'est pas vulgaire. Cependant elle se dirige vers le bar, et elle tourne la tête vers moi. Mon sang se glace. Alexandra! Que fait cette Serdaigle ratée ici et comment ça? Ma lèvre supérieure se retrousse. Ne me ditez pas qu'elle fait ce que je pense? Mais quand je croise un regard de désir de l'homme qui l'accompagne sur son derrière, je sais que j'ai raison. Je coule un regard vers Nath qui a la même lueur dans les yeux. Finalement mettre Wena hors course ne sera pas si difficile.

Dans un même mouvement, Nath et moi, nous nous lèvons pour l'encadrer alors qu'elle passe une commande.

« Tiens, tiens! », je commence. « Qu'avons-vous là, Nath? ».

« Il ne semble bien que ça soit notre chère demi-soeur! », répond-t-il avec ironie. Elle nous fusille du regard qui pourrait nous faire peur si elle n'était pas en position de faiblesse.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. », je sussure. « C'est une traînée! ». J'attends une réaction qui ne vient pas. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Mais dis-moi tu t'es fait belle? », continue Nath. Il pose sa main sur sa joue. Mais elle ne fait toujours rien, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire. « Tu prends combien? »

« Suis pas dans tes moyens! », crache-t-elle, le regard incendiaire. Nath retire sa main par réflexe. « Alors dégages! »

« Ca, c'est hors de question! », je me délecte. Si je ne savais pas à quel point elle peut être pitoyable, je pense que je m'enfuirai sous son regard. « T'as pensé à Muriel? », je ne peux m'en empêcher.

« Et à notre famille? Crois-tu que les Potter sont assimilés à pute? », claque mon jumeau.

« Parce que maintenant, je suis une Potter? », sa voix est méprisante. « Et ce Malfoy, je te le laisse. Les mariages arrangés dans mon dos, c'est pas mon truc! ».

Puis elle se détourne, en prenant sa commande. Elle va rejoindre son 'ami'. Je plisse les yeux. Bien! Si tu as choisi ton camps. Mais je ne peux empêcher un sourire fleurire sur mes lèvres. Elle ne veux pas de Muriel. Il est à moi!

_Point de vue de John Rattle_

Je regarde lubriquement ma compagne de ce soir revenir vers la table que j'ai prise. Elle s'assoit et les pose sur la table. Cependant, elle n'arrête pas de surveiller du coin de l'oeil deux rouquins au bar en sirotant sa boisson. Je fronce les sourcils. Je me penche vers elle et lui demande ce qui se passe. Elle approche sa bouche à mon oreille et me dis qu'elle ne sens pas à l'aise ici, qu'elle préfererai être dans un endroit moins peuplé avec moi. La température augmente subitement. Je lui fais un sourire charmeur et avale cul sec le reste de ma boisson. Je me lève et lui tends la main, qu'elle saisit, un manifique sourire collé sur son visage. Je laisse quelques billets au barman, lui indiquant notre table et part ma conquète au bras.

L'air frais me fait frissoner. Je coule un regard vers ma partenaire qui elle tremble. Je lui pose ma veste sur les épaules, les joues rougies. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pour qu'une nuit. Mais ça ne doit pas m'empêcher d'être un minimum gentelman, non? Elle sourit doucement avant de souffler que quitte à la réchauffer, elle préfère un autre moyen, le regard avide. Finalement, il ne fait pas si froid que ça! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je recontre une femme dans un bar, ni la première fois que je la ramène chez moi pour une nuit de débauche, mais c'est la première fois qu'une me chauffe comme ça. D'habitude, elles sont plutôt timides, mais pas elle. Les doigts enfoncés dans les poches de ma veste, elle sourit doucement.

Nous arrivons à mon immeuble. Nous allons directement dans l'ascenseur. Elle s'adosse à la paroi, et me regarde amusée. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un petit enfant, et pour la première fois, j'appréhends. Comme si elle était habituée à cette réaction , elle s'avance vers moi et me saisi les mains.

« Tes doigts sont gelés! », souffle-t-elle avant de les frotter doucement contre les siennes plus chaudes.

Je la regarde faire, attendri devant son air concentré. Puis elle relève la tête, semblant satisfaite, un sourire éclatant. Mon coeur se réchauffe. Je franchis la courte distance qui nous sépare et je l'embrasse. Je n'avais plus eu autant envie de quelqu'un. C'est nouveau pour moi. Et je me perds dans ce baiser.

Je ne pourrais pas dire comment nous sommes arrivés dans mon apartement. Tout ce que je sais c'est que qu'elle est sur mes genoux en train de m'embrasser fougeusement. Puis ce n'est plus assez. Je pose mes mains sur son dos, remontant doucement. Puis elle arrête le baiser, appuyant son front contre le mien. Je lève les yeux pour croiser son regard et ce que j'y voit me trouble. Du reget, de la culpabilité...Pourquoi? Elle bouge ses lèvres doucement et je peux y lire un pardon que je ne comprends pas. Elle me sourit doucement et je sens ses mains dans mon cou jouer avec mes cheveux.

Puis plus rien.

Plus que le noir.

_Point de vue d'Alexandra._

Je sens son corps s'affaisser. Je soupire en me retirant. Mission accompli. Et comme toujours, je sens un goût amer. Je n'aime pas tuer. Je me dirige vers son bureau, sans un regard de plus. Les dossiers trouvés, je sors après un sort. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de mon passage. Je me détourne rapidement et rentre chez moi. Je me sens tout d'un coup très lasse.

C'est au son de la douce voix de mon tuteur que je me réveilles. Le cerveau en compote, j'ouvre un oeil. Que je referme rapidement. J'aime pas le matin! Je soupire et je rouvre un oeil pour regerder mon réveil. Neuf heures! Pourquoi me réveille-t-on à cette heure là? Je n'ai dormi que quatre heures!

« ALEXANDRA, VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!!! »

Je me renfrogne. Je veux pas me lever. Puis après une préparation psycologique je me lèves, vétue d'un patalon de pygama et d'un débardeur. Je descends les escaliers en grognant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore dans cette maison de fou! Alors que je franchi les dernières marches, je remarque le sourire vainqueur des jumeaux. J'hausse un sourcil. Quoi?

« Vous voilà enfin jeune fille! », gronde le professeur Potter.

« Me voilà. », je réponds doucement. Qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber dessus.

« Ne sois pas insolente! », me reprends la mère Weasley. Je le regarde bizarrement. Elle n'est pas ma mère!

« J'espère Mademoiselle que vous avez une bonne explication! », reprends Harry me lançant un regard noir. De quoi il me parle? « Sur vos activités noctures ! », explique-t-il « Vous désonnorez la famille qui vous a gracieusement adoptée. N'avez-vous donc pas de fierté ? »

Un rictus apparaît sur mes lèvres alors que je me tourne vers les jumeaux. On vous a jamais dit qu'il fallait pas cafté?

« Il est vrai que niveau fierté, vous vous y connaissez! », je lance acidement. « Croyez-moi il est vrai qu'il est difficile de plaîre aux hommes et de se faire draguer mais en aucun cas j'ai fait quelque chose que les bonnes moeurs interdisent. »

« Donc sortir avec un homme plus âgée est normal! »

« Premièrement il n'était pas aussi vieux que vous le pensez. Puis je ne vois en quoi ça vous concerne! », je commence doucement mais sûrement à m'énerver.

« Tout ce qui concerne ma famille, me concerne! Alors vous avouez! Tu te prostitues! »

« Mais c'est pas vrai, ça! », je crache. « Je n'ai jamais dis que je faisais une telle chose!Le fait de prendre un verre avec une personne plus agée ne fait pas de moi une catin!Vous ne vous basez que sur une seule source, peu fiable d'ailleurs. Mais bon on ne peux pas attendre mieux de wesley! »

« Comment oses-tu? », s'écria Ginevra outrée.

« Toi, je te parles pas! », aboiyai-je. « C'est une histoire entre Potter alors vérifie mieux le courrier si tu veux quelque chose! »

« Ne parles pas comme ça à Ginny », siffla le professeur Potter.

« Je lui parles comme je veux! », je baisse la voix en le fusillant du regard. « C'est pas ma mère! Mais pourtant vous préfèrez croire les dires d'une femme qui ne peut que me haïr. J'ai détruit par ma présence votre vie de famille si parfaite, ramenant à la surface de vielles jalousies. Son point de vue ne peut être impartial, tout comme celui de 'vos' enfants. Seul le votre peut l'être et j'aurai cru que les Dursley vous y auraient aidé. Mais vous faitez des conclusions hâtives! Votre arrogance est... »

Je ne finis pas ma pharse coupée par une gifle retentissante. Je ne bouge pas, le regardant, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres.

« Je ne te permet pas! », souffle-t-il. « Je ne permet pas de nous juger! »

Je le dévisage. Il ne supporte pas la vérité? Je me recule est fait une révérence.

« Si Monsieur Potter le demande... », je sussure le regard noir. « Néamoins moi je ne frappe pas pour assurer ma supérioté mais cela explique bien des choses! »

Puis je me détourne et remonte dans ma chambre. Je m'habille à toute vitesse avant de redescendre. Potter est encore dans l'entrée. Je lui fais un sourire faux.

« Je sors, à moins que bien sûr vous ne vouliez encore me frapper! ».

Je claque la porte derrière moi. Va au diable, pauvre type! Je traverse la rue tout en essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur qui me vrille le coeur. Il ne me croit pas...

_Point de vue de un vigile de Monsieur Happer._

J'entrouvre la porte comme d'habitude et je croise un regard noir. Je manque de reculer d'un pas. Je reconnais rapidement la jeune fille qui s'est présentée en début de semaine alors qu'elle soupire agacée. Je m'écarte rapidement. Je n'ai pas oublié son caractère suceptible. Elle entre rapidement et se dirige vers le bureau de Monsieur Happer. Je la regarda anxieux en refermant la porte. Son nombre de qualification ne peut pas changer le fait qu'elle est une jeune fille avec ses contradictions. Et c'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un d'aussi jeune dans cette 'entreprise'...

Ce n'est pourtant pas un hazard, que des jeunes ne travaillent pas dans notre milieu. Supporter la pression tout en élaborant des stratégies sans relacher son attention sur sa couverture n'est pas évident. Même pour nous. De plus pour avoir un tel niveau, je ne pense pas que son enfance est été très heureuse. Alors qu'elle resort du bureau précipitatement, je l'observe gravement. Ce n'est pas une adolescente qui se dirige vers moi mais un chef. Un seul regard de sa part, et j'ouvre la porte. Alors qu'elle repart, la démarche aussi raide qu'à son arrivée, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander qu'est-ce que font ses parents.

_Point de vue de Alexandra Wena_

Ca y est ! Le premier septembre est enfin arrivé. Je monte rapidement dans le Poudelard Express. J'ouvre un compartiment au hazard et m'installe. Enfin débarasser de ma 'famille' même si la pulpart vont aussi à l'école. Mais bon, au moins je ne serais pas obligé de rester avec eux!Par la fenêtre, je distingue les élèves faire leurs derniers adieux à leur parents larmoyants. Je souris tristement moi aussi j'aimerai... Je soupire, un pli amer se formant sur mes lèvres, en voyant ma chère 'famille' arriver en courant. La ponctualité n'est décidément pas leur fort.

Le sifflet du train retentit. Il allait partir. Je fermes les yeux de contentements. Je rentre bientôt à la maison. J'ai hâte de tous les revoir! Bercé par le tangement de la locomotive, je tombe doucement dans les limbes du sommeil. Soudain un bruit me fit rouvrit les yeux, la porte de mon compartiment s'ouvrant. Je regarde incrédule les trois personnes devant moi entrer avant de refermer la porte. Comment osent-ils?

- « Par Merlin, que faitez-vous là? », je crache en les dévisageant.


	4. Chapitre 3

**L'enfant oubliée**

_De patmolDH_

_Chapitre3 : et que les ennuis arrivent!_

_Point de vue de Carene White_

« Par Merlin, que faites-vous là? », fit la voix délicieusement glaciale d'Alexandra quand j'ouvris la porte du compartiment.

Je remet machinalement mes cheveux derrière mon épaule. Ca me fait chaud au coeur d'être acceuil avec une telle joie. Vraiment. Je m'assoie en face d'elle sans attendre une quelconque invitation. Je lisse tranquillement ma robe en la laissant consciement attendre. Puis je relève mon regard gris sur elle en le faisant le plus méprisant possible.

« Mais la même chose que toi! », je cingle.

Un pli soucieux apparaît sur son front. Dire qu'elle est l'élite de l'Organisation! Honnêtement je crains quand elle reprendra le relais. Je serres les dents à cette pensée. Ca aurait dû être moi, l'élite! Nous nous combattons visuellement et je suis bien déterminé à la faire fléchir. Mais je dois avouer que ses yeux nuits me brûlent.

« Allons Alex! », sourit Gwen, nous coupant dans notre échange. « Tu vas pas nous dire que tu n'es pas heureuse de nous revoir? »

Je le regarde un sourcil relevé. Parce que nous on l'est? Mais vu la malice dans ses yeux marrons, lui il l'est. Il se gratte la tête devant le silence éloquent de notre _cousine_, semant le désordre dans ses cheveux blonds courts. Gabriel lui tape la tête avec affligement, avant d'aller s'assoir à son tour.

Il n'a que Gwen qui peut être aussi idéaliste même s'il sait très bien que nous ne pouvons pas nous entendre.

C'est ce qui arrive entre meneurs! Je suis la meilleure dans l'art du combat, Gwen, lui s'occupe de l'espionage et Gabriel matrise toute la manipulation possible. Alexandra avait la stratégie pour elle mais le fait qu'elle soit l'élite fausse la donne. Elle connait tous les domaines sur le bout des doigts. De ce fait, nous avons tous une forte personnalité, et même si moi, Gwen et Gabi nous nous entendons relativement bien - le fait d'être amis d'enfance aide – malgrè quelques couac ocassionnels. Mais Alexandra, elle, n'a jamais fait parti du groupe. Même si nous sommes tous cousins...Mais c'est pas comme si quelqu'un de normalement constitué veuille se lier d'amitié avec elle!

Gabriel est à côté de moi. Je le regarde pensivement. Il a grandi depuis le début de l'été, il doit faire dans les 1 mètre 90. Il porte ses cheveux chataîns longs, qu'il attache en une queue de cheval. Ses yeux bleus clairs sont calmes. Il faut avouer qu'il est un bel homme, tout à fait mon genre. Puis ma mère et son père sont cousins au 4 degrès par l'alliance de ma tante au frère de son oncle. Alors pourquoi pas?

« Comment va Yasinthe? », fait joyeusement Gwen avec son éternel bonne humeur.

Il en est fatiguant. Mais je le soupsonne d'avoir quelques interêts à connaître la santé de la demi-soeur d'Alexandra, comme si elle pouvait être disposé à le voir comme un homme et non comme le moutard qu'il est. Elle est de sept ans notre aîné, mais il semblerait qu'il ne s'y arrête pas.

Seulement à la place d'une réplique cinglante, seul un silence lui répondit. Intriguée, je me tourne vers une Alexandra méprisante. J'échange un regard avec Gwen. Même si Gwen l'embête souvent avec ses questions, elle y réponds toujours. Et jamais elle ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Ce regard, même moi, sa pire ennemie, je n'y ai pas le droit.

« Ca t'amuse? », crache-t-elle.

« Y a rien de drôle! », répond Gwen, le visage sérieux. « Je te demande juste comment elle va. »

Brusquement elle se lève en l'attrapant par le col. J'ai un mouvement de reclus. Jamais elle ne nous touche physiquement. J'ai l'habitude de me battre avec les gars, mais elle refuse toujours l'affrontement. Que s'est-il donc passé?

« Comment oses-tu? », hurle-t-elle, le visage déformé par la colère. « Crois-tu que c'est le moment de s'occuper de sa santé? N'est-ce pas un peu _tard_? »

_Point de vue de Gwen Vangt_

Mon coeur manque un battement.

Comment?

De quoi parle-t-elle?

Pourquoi serait-ce _tard_?

Elle doit voir mon trouble car elle me lâche aussitôt. Son teint est blême. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va défallir d'un moment à l'autre. Je la regarde s'asseoir sur le banc. Je fronce les sourcils. Je prends place à ses côtés, en regardant rapidement Gabi et Carene.

« Vous ne savez pas? », fait faiblement Alex.

« Qu'est ce qu'on ne sait pas? », fait Gabriel. Je regarde Alexandra qui se tourne vers la vitre.

« Ils sont morts. », souffle Alex le regard absent.

Mon sang se glace. Je n'ai pas du bien comprendre. Et puis de qui parle-t-telle?

« De qui parles-tu? », reprends Gabriel, les sourcils froncés.

« Des autres. », je tremble devant son ton impersonnel.

« Mais lesquels? », s'exclame Carene. « Car au cas où ta petite tête n'est pas capable de retenir ça , on connaît beaucoup de monde! »

« Tous! », claque Alex. « Tous les membres de l'Organisation que j'ai essayé de contacter. »

Un silence aceuille sa déclaration. Je cligne des yeux. Une hallucination auditive, voilà ce qui vient de se passer. Car c'est impossible que tout le monde soit...On est presque quatre cent! Entre nos parents, les grands parents, les jeunes, les enfants et les bébés. De plus nous sommes répartis sur tout le globe. Alors une telle chose est impossible!

« Arrêtes tes conneries! », siffle Carene.

« Insinurais-tu que je mens? », rétorque dangereusement Alex. « Serais-tu en train de dire que je mens à propos de ma demi-soeur? »

Nouveau silence. Le lien des ces deux demi-soeurs est bien connu. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi Alexandra resté dans l'Organisation. Mais il y avait une réponse simple : sa demi-soeur.

« Qui as-tu contacté? », je demande.

« Il ne restait que vous et les maître Yoïs, Denis et Gilles. », elle réponds doucement.

« J'ai eu des nouvelles de maître Yoïs la semaine dernière. », je dis en répondant à sa question implicite. « C'est lui qui s'est chargé de mon transfert. »

« Pareil pour nous. »,fais à son tour Gabriel après un regard à Carene. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Je ne sais pas préscisésement. », commence Alex. « L'orphelinat s'est fait attaquer. Il n'y a pas de surviants. Je crois que c'est un regroupement de... »

« Comment ca se fait que tu ne sais pas », la coupe Carene.

« Je n'étais pas là! », grince Alex.

« Et comment ça se fait? », s'enflamme Carene. « Tu aurais dû être là! »

« Vous aussi! », crache-t-elle « Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir pas été à mon poste! Et toi où étais-tu? »

Les deux filles se regardent en chiens de faïence. Elles se détestent vraiment, ces deux-là. Mais je me sens mal après sa tirade. Oui, nous aurions dû être là! Mais personne n'était là...Je serres les dents. Si seulement un seul d'entre nous avait été là...

_Pont de vue de Gabriel Hern_

Je regarde Alexandra fermer les yeux. Gwen, semble paralysé. Seul le mordillement de sa lèvre inférieure, le démontre. Ses yeux marrons dans le vide, une main dans ses cheveux bonds courts, il semble réfléchir. Carene à ma gauche, joue nerveusement avec ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux gris fixant un point invisible. Je sais ce qu'ils ressentent, car c'est la même chose pour moi : l'impression d'avoir un poids dans l'estomac, le cerveau embué, l'envie de crier et de vomir.

La porte de compartiment s'ouvre brusquement, nous faisant trésaillir. Une jeune fille rousse aux yeux marrons et un garçon identique. Des jumeaux sûrement!

« Ah! Tu es là? », fait la rousse d'une voix désagréable.

« Il semblerait, à moins que nous ayons toutes deux une hallucination fort peu agréable! », répond acidement Alexandra.

« T'as des amis? », reprends la rousse faussement surprise. « Etonnant, moi qui croyais que seuls les bouts de bois avait ton interêt! »

« Que veux-tu Weasley? », souffle Alexandra sans se départir de son ton froid.

« Qui te dit que nous voulons quelque chose? », réplique le roux avec mépris.

« Le fait que vous soyez dans la même pièce que moi, de votre propre chef! », siffle-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je suis assez surpris...Je sais qu'on ne devait pas se faire remarquer dans nos établissement, afin de pouvoir mieux agir à notre guise. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a sûrement trop bien joué son rôle. Un doute naît dans mon esprit. Et si...non, elle est trop fière pour ça! Je suis bête. Elle ne pourrait pas être un_ invisible_. C'est ridicule. Mais il est vrai aussi que je ne la connais pas plus que ça...

« On est juste curieux! », élude le roux. Il marque une pause avant de reprendre. « De voir comment tu caches ton jeu. Après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on rencontre une professionnelle! »

« C'est intéressant de voir que derrière ton visage d'ange se trouve une vile dépravée! », ricane la rousse.

« Moi ce que je trouve intéressant, c'est de voir des enfants pourris gâtés rendu aveugle par jalousie. », sourit avec condésendance Alexandra. « Honnêtement, quitte à trouver un mensonge autant qu'il soit pausible, non? »

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu! », crache la rousse. « Tu faisais le trottoir, inutile de le nier! »

J'éclate de rire brusquement avec Carene et Gwen. C'est tellement risible! Elle! Se prostituer? Les larmes me viennent aux yeux. Elles est l'élite et de ce fait elle doit rester vierge. Et comme si la loi de l'Organisation ne suffisait pas, je ne pense pas qu'une personne aussi fière puisse descendre à ce niveau. Les roux nous fusille du regard.

« Ca n'a rien de drôle! », s'exclame le roux.

Son commentaire fait redoubler mon hilarité. Je commence à m'étouffer. Carene me tape sur le dos, en s'essuyant ses larmes de rire. Je vois la rousse claquer sa langue, agacée. Puis voyant que nous nous arrêtons pas, tourne les talons et sors avec son jumeau.

Une fois que j'ai repris mon calme, je me tourne vers Alexandra.

« Dis-moi! », je commence. « C'est qui ces deux-là? »

« Mes demi-frères! », lache-t-elle de nouveau absorbé par la vitre.

« Tes quoi? », s'étrangle Gwen.

« C'est ma famille paternelle. », soupire-t-elle. « Il m'ont 'adoptés' cet été pour notre plus grand bonheur. », je fronce les sourcils.

Sa famille paternelle?

_Point de vue de Mickaël Potter_

Je descends du train, un sourire sur les lèvres. J'adore Poudelard. L'air frais me fait remonter le col de ma cape. Je m'avance vers les calèches, avec mes amis. Je remarque une personne qui semble _caresser_ le vide devant la calèche. Je fronce les sourcils en reconnaîssant Alexandra. Ainsi elle voit les sombrals? Je fais un sourire à mes amis avant de leur dire que j'ai quelque chose à faire et que je les revois dans la Grande Salle. Je me dirige ensuite vers Alexandra. Je l'attrappe par le bras et la fais monter dans la calèche en barrant la porte derrière nous.

Nous avons besoin de parler.

Elle s'assois sur un siège avant de me fixer de ses grands yeux bleu nuit. Je me râcle la gorge avant de m'asseoir à mon tour.

« Il faut qu'on parle! », je commence, annonçant la couleur.

« Je t'écoute », soupire-t-elle agacée après m'avoir fixé un moment.

« Je voudrais savoir si ce que raconte les jumeaux est vrai. », je lance. Elle réponds par un sourcil moqueur. « Je sais qu'ils inventent fréquament des histoires, je veux juste être sûr. »

« Ca dépend de ce que les jumeaux racontent précisément. », un ton froid, impersonnel. Je me sens frissoner malgrè moi.

« Ils disent que tu te prostitue. », clair, net et précis.

« Précise Prostitué! »

Je la fixe bizarrement. Quoi? Que veut-t-elle dire? Je suis pris de cours. Je fermes les yeux. Alors une définition...

« As-tu déjà couché avec quelqu'un pour de l'argent? »

« Non! », je me sens tout léger alors qu'un sourire vient flotté sur mes lèvres.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais! », je soupire. « Leur mytomanie n'est pas prête d'être soigner. », je fais une mine faussement accablé, arrachant l'ombre d'un sourire à Alexandra.

« Parce qu'ils le font souvent? »

« T'imagine même pas! », je m'exclame. « Une fois, ils ont voulu me faire croire que le filet du diable était une espèce de fougère inoffensive. La tête qu'ils ont fait quand papa les as entendu. », je lui souris en espérant la faire rire. Mais elle ne bronche pas. Je grimace intérieurement. « Tu sais je sais que tu es une Potter. »

« Ah bon? », siffle-t-elle. « Moi pas! »

« Tu es le sosie de papa en fille. On l'a tous remarqué. Ca crève les yeux que t'es une Potter alors raconte pas de crack! Y a les jumeaux pour ça. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ressemble à votre patriache que je fais partie de votre famille. », souffle-t-elle. « Une famille, c'est un groupe de personne où on se sent aimer. »

« Mais papa il t'aime! », je bondit puis devant son air narquois je grimace. « Ok, c'est pas comme avec nous. Mais il s'inquiète de savoir qui tu es et où tu es. Je crois qu'il est partager entre te croire et le reste du monde sorcier. Mais le fait que Rémus te reconnaisse, ajoute à son trouble. »

« Si tu le dis! », soupire-t-elle.

« Mais euh, », je me prends à hésister. C'est qu'à en parler comme elle le fait je me demande si c'est une fille de papa. « t'es vraiment une Potter? »

« Pour quelqu'un qui vient de me faire un exposé pour me dire que je suis une Potter », le dernier mot est comme une insulte. « je trouve ça assez...surprenant! Mais oui je suis bien une enfant Potter. »

« Alors t'es ma demi-soeur? », je réalise. Son expression blasée me ramène sur terre. « Enchanté, grande soeur. Bienvenue dans notre famille! »

« Merci petit frère! », sourit-elle. Mon coeur se glonfle devant ce sourire, inexplicablement. Je lui rends le même en plus rayonnant.

« C'est qui ta mère? », je demande après un moment de silence.

« Ca c'est pas tes affaires! », crache-t-elle avant de se mordre les lèvres. « Je...je pense que ça n'a pas d'importance. », en essayant de se radoucir.

Je regarde le paysage défilé. Je me demande pourquoi elle ne veut pas me le dire. Peut-être que ça un rapport avec papa...Je frissone brusquement. Je fronce les sourcils. J'ai froid. Pourquoi? J'ai comme une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de vraiment mauvais va se produire. Je me tourne vers Alexandra, qui me regarde pensive.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. », je fais, répondant à ses yeux. Elle hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

« Moi aussi, mais ne t'en fais pas je te protégerai! », souffle-t-elle alors que j'apreçois les lumières de Poudelard.

_Point de vue de Gabriel Hern_

Je descends de la barque. Carene et Gwen me rejoingnent rapidement. Nous nous regardons tous sérieusement. Cette année promet d'avoir mouvementé. D'abord le fait de tous nous regrouper, puis l'élimination de l'orphlinat pour finir avec l'adoption d'Alexandra. Tout est inversemblable. Raison de plus pour être vigilant. Nous suivons les premières années silencieusement.

Nous montons les escaliers, je remarque les différents protraits. Tous mobiles. Tous des sources d'information. Mais je devine aussi le double trachant. Rien ne peut les empêcher de parler dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Il faudra être prudent. Je manques de trébucher sur un première année. Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi on s'arrête? Mais la réponse me saute aux yeux quand une femme au regard sévère arrive.

« Bonjour, je suis le professeur Granger. Je vous souhaite avant tout la bienvenue à Poudelard. », commence-t-elle. « Dans un instant, vous serez répartis dans une des quatre maisons, qui le restera pour les sept années à venir : Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poustouffle et Serpentard. Sachez que selon votre attitude vous pourrez faire gagner ou perdre des points à votre maison. », elle fait en pointant quatre immenses sabliers. « La maison qui a la fin de l'année scolaire à le plus de points, se voit attribuer la coupe des quatre maisons. Bien, c'est tout pour l'instant! », conclut-t-elle.

D'un geste fluide de sa baguette, les portes derrière elle s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et entra dans la Grande Salle. Sans un mot ou une quelconque invitation, les premières années la suivirent rapidement, de peur qu'on les oublie sûrement. Je lance un regard à Carene et Gwen. Nous y voilà! Un lèger sourire sur les lèvres, je suis le mouvement, encadré par Carene et Gwen.

Je me sens émerveillé devant le plafond enchanté. J'y vois la nuit claire, la lune se découpe sur le fond foncé, et je reconnais même quelques constellations. Puis je remarque les cinq tables. Quatres verticales, une pour chaque maison vu les couleurs des cravates, et une horizontale. Sur cette dernière se trouve tous les professeurs. Je reconnaîs le Professeur Mac Gonagall, directrice de Poudelard, une femme agée, ses cheveux gris retenus en un chignon sévère et des lunettes rectangulaires qui tranche avec ses yeux doux. A sa droite, le Professeur Londugbat, brun et visage joyeux, botanique. Puis le Professeur Weasley, une rousse ébouriffé, vol...

Un râclement de gorge, me ramène à la réalité. Le professeur Granger, se tient à côté d'un vieux chapeau posé sur un tabouret. Je remarque alors une ouverture dans ce chapeau, comme une bouche. Puis je réalise, c'est lui qui s'est râcler la gorge. Je fronce les sourcils. J'aime pas les objets ensorcelés.

Suis peut-être pas bien beau

Mais en ce jour ne me prenez pas pour un sot

Car malgré les années je suis et reste le choixpeau

N'ayez pas peur et laissez moi lire votre cœur

Pour vous répartir dans votre prochaine demeure

Car tel est mon rôle depuis les fondateurs

Moi le choixpeau magique jamais je n'ai fais d'erreur

Au nombre de quatre,les différentes maisons où je vous répartis

Devienderons votre famille, votre raison de vie

Poustouffle maison Des loyaux et Des travailleurs

Pour les cœurs purs et timides, sans hésiter n'allez pas ailleurs

Quand témérité rime avec amitié, c'est à Griffondor qu'il faudra aller

Dans leur tour les grands cœurs restent à l'aguet

Si vous étes plus sage,Serdaigle vous ouvrira ses portes

La connaissansance y est maîtresse à bord

Pour la dernière, les rusées et les ambitieux trouverons leur place

Si leur masque est impassible, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont de glace

Quatre maisons, quatre profils, au cours du temps ils sont restés imuables

Mais rappellez-vous, quelque soit votre maison, vous etes lié

Dans l'adversité, c'est ensemble que vous vaincrez

Maintenant approchez, la répartition va commencée

J'hausse les sourcils. Voilà donc le fameux choixpeau! Le professeur Granger déplia un parchemin et appella à tour de rôle tous les premières années. Puis viens notre tour.

« Hern, Gabriel de l'académie de Beaubaton! », fit Granger.

Je m'avance tranquillement vers le tabouret. Je sens le choixpeau être mis sur ma tête avant de plongé dans l'obscurité. Une voix grincante retentit dans mon esprit.

« Je sens en toi beaucoup de courage et une grande connaissance. Et aussi une grande capacité à manipuler autrui. Voilà qui est étrange mais je vais t'y mettre quand même, je pense que ce sera utile pour plus tard. Oui, ta maison sera... »

« Griffondor! », crit le chapeau.

Je le retire avant de rejoindre la table qui applaudit. Je repère rapidement les deux jumeaux. Je m'assoit à côté une fille de mon âge qui rougit. Je me détourne pourtant rapidement d'elle pour regarder la fin de la répartition.

« Vangt, Gwen du pensionnat de Slaem! », lit le professeur.

Je le regarde s'avancer doucement, avec un sourire doux. Il est plus petit que moi avec un corps plus frêle. Ses cheveux blonds, lui retombent sur son front. Puis je vois ses yeux noissette malicieux disparaître sous le choixpeau. Puis au bout d'un moment, une voix grincante coupe le silence de la Grande Salle.

« Poustouffle! »

Un grand sourire au visage, Gwen rejoint les jaunes et noirs, sous leurs applaudissements. Il me fait un rapide clin d'oeil. On reste en contact.

« White, Carene de l'institut Durmstrang! », conclut le professeur, repliant son parchemin.

Je regarde Carene s'avancer dignement vers le choixpeau. Ses longs cheveux bruns nattés en une tresse, se balancent doucement au grès de ses pas. Je fonce les sourcils, elle est plus grande que Alexandra, il me semble. Si on pourrait comparer Alexandra à une poupée en porcelaine, une petite fille, Carene est elle la jolie fille qui fait retourner sur elle tous les regards. Elle me regarde des ses yeux gris avant que le choixpeau les recouvrent.

« Serpentard! », s'écria pour la dernière fois le vieux choixpeau après un petit moment.

Félinement, Carene se relève et se dirige vers la table des verts et argents sous leur exclamations de joies.

Puis Minerva MacGonagall se lève, instaurant le silence par son geste.

« Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année! », commence-t-elle. « Comme vous avez pu le constatez, cette année nous acceuillons exceptionnellement des élèves de d'autres écoles qui rentrerons directement en sixième année. Je voudrais aussi attirer votre attention sur le remplacement du professeur Snape par le professeur Malfoy pour les cours de potions. Mais ne vous en faites pas, le professeur Snape va enseigner une nouvelle matière cette année, comme vous avez pu le voir dans vos listes scolaires, la magie noire qui sera uniquement défensive et partiquer que en cours pour votre sécurité personnelle. », plusieurs élèves gigotèrent devant la menace de MacGonagall. « Je ne vous ferais pas attendre plus longtemps : Bon appétit! »

Et sur ce, les tables se remplisent de nourriture. Je me sers des pommes de terre avant de froncer les sourcils.

Où est Alexandra?

_Point de vue de Alexandra Wena_

Je regarde pensivement les lumières du château. Puis je me détourne. J'ai pas envie d'être en retard. Je marche droit dans la forêt interdite alors que j'entends le premier tonnerre d'applaudissement. Je soupire doucement. Quelle belle arnaque que la répartition et les fameuses maisons! Oui, nous serons tous solidaires! Je secoue la tête. C'est pas la vérité, ça, ni la vie.

Je débouche sur une clairière quand j'entends un craquement sur ma droite. Je n'ai le temps que d'ouvrir mes bras, qu'une petite boule de poil grisse ne saute dessus. Je sens une langue râpeuse lèche mon visage, et j'éclate de rire devant cet acceuil. Les deux yeux bleus de la dite boule de poil se relèvent.

« Quel acceuil, dis-moi! », je m'exclame donnant un regain d'énergie à la petite louve dans mes bras. « Arrête Isa tu me chatouille! »

Je regarde Isa bondir de mes bras, avant de m'attraper un bas de ma robe pour m'attirer vers elle. Amusée, je me laisse faire un instant.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux me montrer? », je lance en pouffant.

« Une découverte qu'elle a fait la semaine dernière je pense », repondit une voix rauque.

Je me tourne vers un grand loup noir aux yeux bleus. Raphaël. Un grand sourire éclaire mon visage alors que je me retourne vers Isa qui a laché ma robe et est assise piteusement. Je la prends dans mes bras avant de lui souffler un « merci ». Sans un mot, Raphaël passe devant moi et je le suis. Je caresse machinalement Isa, la petite louve que j'avais soigné en troisième année, et qui depuis est une vrai source de joie. Mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas une simple louve, elle est d'une race particulière, doté de pouvoirs magiques et qui était souvent utilisé comme familier. A partir d'un certain âge, ils peuvent parler comme Raphaël, seulement l'acquisition est aléatoire pour chacun. Théoriquement Isa a la possibilité de parler depuis six mois, mais elle n'a toujours pas prononcer une parole.

« Alex? », m'appelle Raphaël. Je réponds d'un grognement. « Isa voudrait te redemander de la prendre comme familier. »

« Je sais. », je soupire doucement en enfoncant mes doigts dans la douce fourrure grise. « Mais je ne le désire pas. »

« Sais-tu que tu vas à l'encontre de toute nos lois? », gronde le loup noir. « C'est un honneur qu'elle te fais. Les anciens t'en veulent pour ça. »

« Je sais. », je murmure. « Mais si elle devient mon familier, je pourrais puiser dans ses réserves magiques. »

« Ce n'est que quand tu le désires! », claque-t-il.

« Mais durant un combat, je ne pourrais peut-être pas arrêter le transfert, et ainsi la tuer. », je reprends. « Et ça je le refuse! Je suis flattée de sa proposition mais je préfère vous offenser et refuser qu'accepter et prendre le risque de la tuer. »

« Je comprends. », fait-il après un moment de silence. « Je le rapporterai aux anciens. »

Nous continuons de marcher , puis à une intersection Raphaël disparaît dans un fourré. Je pose doucement Isa par terre. Il est parti, cela veut dire que nous sommes presque arrivés à ma 'surprise'. Je suis doucement ma petite louve. Alors que j'écarte d'une branche, je découvre une clairière traversée par un courant d'eau. Isa se lance dans la clairière, jappant et courant, la lumière de lune pour seule compagne. Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. J'adore cet endroit, tout est si calme et rassurant. Je m'élance à la suite de Isa, riant comme une enfant.

_Point de vue de Ivan Flam_

Je me rapproche de la lisière de la forêt doucement. Il y a longtemps que j'ai vu Alexandra. Mais l'écho d'un éclat de rire m'arrête. Elle est donc déjà là! Un sourire sur mes lèvres, je change de direction. Je la retrouve en train de courir derrière la petite louve, les yeux brillants, le souffle court, riant par moment. Je l'observe un moment. Ceci est un instant magique et elle y a bien le droit. Puis quand elle s'écroule sur le sol, les bras en croix, les yeux rieurs, je m'approche.

Dès qu'elle m'aperçois elle se lève d'un bond, murmure une pharse rapidement avant de me sauter dans les bras. Surpris, je réceptionne cet étrange coli.

« Coucou Ivan! », claironne-t-elle. « Je suis rentrée! »

« Bienvenue! », je l'acceuille doucement, un sourire sur mes lèvres. Ce n'est qu'une gosse! « Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter tes formules de politesse! »

« Vi! », rétorque-t-elle. « Mais c'est aussi une question de respect envers toi et de ton espèce »

« Alors tu as passé de bonnes vacances? », je change de sujet, j'ai compris qu'elle était plus tétue qu'un hippogriffe. Mais son visage s'assombrit, à mon plus grand étonnement.

« J'ai été adopté par mon père génétique », souffle-t-elle contre mon épaule. « L'orphelinat a été détruit, 'sinthe et tous les autres sont morts... »

Sa voix est étouffée par mon épaule et rapidement je sens une sensation de chaud mouillé. Je la prends dans mes bras, pendant qu'elle pleure. Je ne fais rien d'autre. Je pourrai lui murmurer des mots de soutien, d'apaisement mais elle a juste besoin d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressent. Et je respecte ça.

Au bout des quelques minutes, elle relève la tête en faisant une drôle de moue avant de se détourner et de s'assoir par terre. La louve saute dans ses bras et se met lècher ses joues rougies. Je m'assois à côté d'elle sans un bruit.

« Vaut mieux que tu le voie que je te le raconte, je pense! », souri-t-elle

Je fronce les sourcils. Je reconnais que ca fais longtemps que je n'ai gouté au sang humain mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire dans ses conditions. Elle écarte doucement ses cheveux, laissant sa nuque a découvert.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si des sentiments humains pouvaient avoir emprise sur l'instinct.

Je l'allonge sur l'herbe en me léchant les canines. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas difficile de passer un meilleur été. Endormie elle semble si paisible. Il n'y a rien de plus faux. Je soupire avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Il est temps qu'elle aille se coucher.

_Point de vue de Alexandra Wena_

J'ouvre les yeux sur un voile bleu sombre. Je fronce les sourcils avant de me tourner sur le côté. Ivan m'a encore ramener. Je m'étire avant de me lever. Je prends mon uniforme et une seviette avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je laisse l'eau couler sur mon corps. Aujourd'hui commence une nouvelle année. Je prends le shampoing pour me laver les cheveux. Si je récapitule bien, j'ai Caren, Gwen et Gabriel dans les pattes, les jumeaux a fond dans un trip douteux et plus remontés que jamais contre moi. Je soupire. Ca fait beaucoup pour un début d'année.

Je me rince rapidement et me sèche pensivement. De plus l'héritier Malfoy va devoir choisir entre moi et Eléonore. Je ne doute pas qu'il choisira la Weasley, mais je préssens que beaucoup de monde sera au courant. Je n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention. Je secoue la tête et me regarde dans la glace. Je ne vois que des yeux trop fatigués, une peau trop pâle, des cernes trop grands. Un parfait vampire je pense en souriant doucement. Mon regard se pose sur les deux points rouges sur mon cou. Je passe ma main dessus, les faisant disparaître. Je finis de me préparer rapidement. Mes camarades de chambre ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller.

En effet alors que je traverse le dortoir, mon sac à l'épaule, je les vois se réveiller doucement. Je fermes doucement la porte derrière moi et descend dans la salle commune. Quelques élèves sont déjà présents, assis dans un coin. Je ne leur accorde aucun regard et sors dans le couloir.

Je m'assois à la table des Serdaigle et me sers un chocolat chaud. Je sors mon livre de potions de sixième année. Autant passer le temps agréablement avant que les préfets arrivent et distribuent nos emplois du temps.

_Point de vue de Muriel Malfoy._

Je soupire en marchent dans les couloirs. Nils Zabini, mon meilleur ami, me suivit en expliquant pour la éinième fois depuis hier les qualités et défauts de Eléonore et Alexandra Potter. J'ignorai qu'il en avait autant. Je claque la langue et le foudroie du regard mais rien ne semble l'atteindre car il continue en toute ignorance son énumération.

« Et puis le roux de ses cheveux n'est pas trop vif comme poil de carotte mais plus châtain ce qui est assez bien. En plus les reflets dorés donnent à son regard un aspect chocolaté. Elle est aussi chaleureuse que Wena est froide avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux nuits. La princesse de la lumière ou l'ange blessé. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas facile de choisir! ».

« Change de disque! », je grince alors que je passe les portes de la Grande Salle.

« Tiens, regardes qui est déjà là! », s'exclame-t-il. « La belle et solidaire Wena est déjà descendu dans l'espoir fou d'apercevoir son futur mari. ».

« Ca, ça m'étonnerai. », je bafouille en rougissant légèrement. Il a de ces idées!

« Mais si, mais si », fait-il en secouant la tête. « Et tu vas même lui dire bonjour pour combler son petit coeur. ».

Je proteste faiblement alors qu'il me traîne à la table Serdaigle. Elle m'a toujours intimidé avec son air impassible. Elle semble si indépendante qu'elle n'a sûrement aucun besoin de moi.

Je me râcle la gorge mais elle ne lève pas la tête de son livre.

« Bonjour! », je commence sous le regard amusé de mon ex-meilleur ami. « Ca va? ».

« Ca va. », réponds-t-elle en continuant sa lecture.

« C'est interressant? », je demande mal à l'aise.

« Je ne pense pas que ca t'interresse. », fait-elle en me regardant. « Tu veux quelque chose de particulier ou ca t'as pris comme ça? De venir me parler. », explique-t-elle devant mon regard. Comment ose-t-elle me parler?

« Je ... », je réagis. Je suis un Malfoy.

« Tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole depuis notre première année et je ne vois pas pourquoi ca changerait. », souffle-t-elle en reprennant sa lecture. « Et si c'est cette histoire de mariage arrangé qui t'amène sache que je suis pas intéressée alors ne te force pas à faire des efforts inutiles! »

Je cligne des yeux bêtement. Que? J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord. Je referme la bouche et je me détourne pour rejoindre ma table. Heureusement qu'on a pas parler fort et qu'il n'y a pas grand monde dans la salle. Je m'assois sans un regard pour Nils.

« T'es revenu vite! », commente-t-il. « Elle t'a jeté? ».

Je lui lanca un regard noir en me serrant un café au moins aussi noir.

Je regarde discretement Alexandra pendant le petit déjeuner mais elle continue sa lecture, imperturbable au bruit ambiant qui augmente. Ce n'est que quand elle prends l'emploi du temps qu'elle ferme son livre. Elle le regarde rapidement et le range dans sa robe avant de sortir.

Un coup de coude me sors de mes pensées. Je me tourne vers Nils qui me tends mon emploi du temps d'un air moqueur.

« Dommage pour toi mais on a pas cours aujourd'hui avec ta dulcinée. », chuchote-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ma dulcinée! », je grogne.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'arrive pas à ne pas détourner ton regard d'elle de plus de trois minutes? ».

Je grogne avant de me détourner de lui. Il dit n'importe quoi.

« Malfoy! », fait une voix féminine. Je me retourne et vois Eléonore Potter.

« Potter! », je salue.

« On pourrait peut-être s'appeller par nos prénoms? », propose-t-elle.

« Si tu veux. », je fait. « Tu voulais quelque chose? ».

Elle bafouille quelque mots avant de partir. Je souris. C'est ce genre de réaction que je produis normalement. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette fille!

_Point de vue de Gabriel Hern._

Je descends vers la grande salle avec mes camarades de dortoir. Je souris à une blague que Thomas, un gars blond, vient de dire. Nous croisons Alexandra. Je la suit du regard. Elle monte les étages tranquillement. Je m'excuse et vais la rejoindre. Les autres Griffondors haussent les épaules, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Tu n'étais pas à la Répartition! », je lance en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Je sais. », souffle-t-elle en continuant son chemin.

« T'étais où? », je demande intrigué.

« Ca c'est pas tes affaires! », cingle-t-elle. « Tu voulais quelque chose? ».

« Suis obligé de te vouloir un truc pour te parler? », je m'étonnes.

« Tu ne viens pas souvent me parler pour passer le temps. », remarque-t-elle. Touché coulé.

« Bah ca m'arrive! », je bafouille. « Bref t'es au courant pour Maître Yoïs? ».

« Au courant de quoi? », demande-t-elle, en s'arrêtant.

« Bah, il va venir à Poudelard... », je commence.

« A Poudelard! », murmure-t-elle. « C'est pas possible! », reprends-t-elle le souffle court. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire à Poudelard? », sa voix part dans les aigus.

« Reprendre un poste d'enseignant officiellement. », je réponds.

« Et officieusement? », murmure-t-elle blème.

« Nous prendre en charge. », je fronce les sourcils. Elle ne devrait pas réagir comme ça. Je sais qu'il ne s'aime pas mais il s'est aussi occupé d'elle. « Il arrive dans la soirée. », je préviens.

« Bien! », conclu-t-elle avant de reprendre sa route.

Je la regarde un moment. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle? J'hausse les épaules et descends vers la Grande Salle.

Je salue d'un geste Carene et Gwen avant de m'asseoir. Je me serres un chocolat chaud en attrapant un petit pain.

_Point de vue d'Alexandra Wena_

Je me laisse glisser le long du mur. Ainsi Yois va venir. Je fermes les yeux. Je le hais ce mec. Je me mords les lèvres. Je ne veux pas reprendre les entraînement comme avant. J'ai toujours préféré ceux de Maître Grant...Je me pince l'arrêt du nez. Il est mort, il est inutiled'y repenser. Après tout Yoïs est le seul adulte encore vivant de l'Organisation, il est donc normal qu'il essaie de nous 'reprendre en main'. Je respire doucement. Il n'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Non aucune...

C'est dans un état second que j'entends les autres élèves arriver. Je me lève et vais m'installer sur la table du fond côté fenètre. Je sors rapidement un parchemin et ma plume. Je soupire. Si seulement ce soir pouvait ne jamais arriver...

_Point de vue de Carene White_

J'hausse un sourcil en voyant Alexandra triturer dans son assiette. C'est la nouvelle de la venue de Maître Yoïs qui la met dans cet état? Franchement! Il est plutôt cool comme instructeur et comme ça on restera pas trop inactif. Elle fait vraiment une affaire de rien.

Je reprends ma conversation avec ma voisine de droite alors que Alexandra sort de la Grande Salle comme un robot. J'aperceois Gwen et Gabriel qui échangent un regard. Je soupire doucement. Ils se font du souci pour rien. Ce n'est qu'un caprice. Son poste lui a monté à la tête.

Point de vue d'Alexandra Wena

La journée passe bien trop vite, bien que je l'ai vu passé dans un état second. Et sans que je m'en aperçoive je suis déjà en train de dîner. Je soupire. Bah si ca se trouve j'aurais les mêmes cours que les autres. Oui, c'est bête de penser que j'aurais un régime spécial. Ca ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Je fermes les yeux pour me calmer. Je m'inquiète pour rien. Il n'y a plus de raison qu'il y est une élite.

Oui.

Plus aucune raison.

J'esquisse un sourire et pioche dans mon assiette. J'ouvres mon livre de potions et commence à lire le chapitre 35. C'est pourquoi, je ne prête pas attention aux portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrent oubliant toute prudence.

Je me sens alors projeter contre un mur.


End file.
